Alternatively
by Ausar The Vile
Summary: Harry dies few years after defeating Voldemort and got send back to his first year, but apparently in an alternate universe in which everything and everyone is not what he remembered and everything is completely unexpected. Featuring Good and Supportive!Dumbledore, Fabulous!Voldemort, and... Ravenclaw!Ron? A Humor and Parody fic- some part crackish, some part... depressing.
1. Chapter 1

It was perhaps the brightest and _whitest_ waiting room he ever been. The once known by the living as the Boy Who Lived stared toward a rather old man behind the grand podium, looking quite confused.

"Heinrich James Potter," the old man spoke. "Hmm... wasn't expecting you to be here that _early._"

"Actually, my name is _Harry_ James Potter." Harry corrected.

The old man glanced toward him. "Is it? But according to our Book of Life, our Records of Living Beings, and our _unmistakably_ Paradise Records of Births, your parents named you 'Heinrich'. Your mother, Lily had made it clear that she wanted to name you after her German-many times great-grandfather."

Harry's eyes boggled. "I didn't know that. Why no one ever tell me about that?"

The old man huffed. "It's not your fault for not knowing about it, Mr. Potter. Perhaps, if only Albus _Buffoondore_ in your universe didn't being such a manipulative and senile, you would've already been told about your family inheritance. And you would've been Lord Potter if you were alive—"

"My WHAT?!"

"Please refrain yourself from screaming in front of me," The old man winced. "I may be Saint Peter, but that doesn't mean I am immune from being deaf."

Harry Potter was apoplectic. It has been many years passed, ever since he defeated Voldemort. He thought he could finally able to live peacefully, but he thought wrong. Discovering the fact that everyone that he thought cared for him, is caring more about his supposedly wealth, not him.

He felt sick when he discovered that he had been dosed with powerful love potion by Molly Weasley, so he can fall in love to Ginny and ended up marrying her, so they can have access to Potter wealth. He was hurt when he found out that Ginny never actually loved him but loved the image of Boy Who Lived. He should've probably realized about it if he suddenly developed a feeling to a girl that he barely spoken to.

His supposedly best friend, Ron Weasley, was in Dumbledore's payroll as well. He was paid to be Harry's best friend and make sure to keep him away from Slytherin. Making Harry unable to befriend the other students from other Houses is also part of his task, that and along with making sure to keep Harry lazy enough not to study hard—wasn't hard though, since Dumb-ledore had put a lot of blocks to limit Harry's intelligence and his magical core when he was a baby.

Hermione's unshakeable sense of following the authority is what made her able to be manipulated by Dumbledore. Fortunately, she really considered Harry as her friend and not from being ordered by Dumbledore. She was angry when she realized of Dumbledore's manipulations, thus shattered her belief to always follow authoritative figures.

Her reaction when she found out that Dumbledore was the one responsible with Harry's placement in Dursley's abusive care... well, you're lucky you're not there.

"Done screaming?" Saint Peter asked.

Harry just nodded, tiredly.

"Good. We can finally do business," The Apostle reads through the giant white book in front of him. "Your death was rather tragic... You were shot with the Killing Curse from the back. The caster is one Ginevra Potter _née_ Weasley."

Harry gritted his teeth. "She wants my money then."

Saint Peter smirked. "Well, she wouldn't get any single gold from your Family Vaults anyway, since you never announced your Lordship, you never get access to your inheritance and therefore, Ginevra can't access the Vaults either and the only Vault she can access is your Trust Funds, but that's almost empty after you graduated from Hogwarts."

"Thank you for the good news." Harry said.

"That's the news from the living world since your death," Saint Peter stated. "Continue on, since your death was rather _unplanned_. It will take many decades for the Death Department to sorting out any paperwork regarding your death, to allow you to enter Heaven. You see, you should've died at the tender age of 105, not 25."

Harry gaped.

"Indeed. Basically, your universe is currently under heavy investigation and examination by Heaven due to the amount of corruption, bigotry, dark beliefs, and everything that Albus Dumbledore had allowed just for what? To redeem the irredeemable! Your untimely death is what push us immediately to act," Saint Peter explained. "We're afraid that we will have to send the Horsemen of Apocalypse to your universe if they prove to be unfixable."

"Apocalypse?" Harry looked scared. "b-but what about my friends? Hermione, Neville, Luna—they are innocent!"

"We're sorry, Mr. Potter. But alas, your friends and those that truly care for you are just a small group compared to the ones we have seen," Saint Peter sighed. "sometimes, the only way to fix is to do one hard reset."

Harry's shoulder slumped. "I guess I have to stop looking back and walk to Heaven then?"

"That was supposed to be the plan, if you actually die by your time. Unfortunately, we have to move your papers to Dimension Alternative Bureau to sort the place for you to live accordingly. We could send you to Time-Traveling Bureau, but as I said, your universe is under heavy investigation, so we decided not to."

"What is Dimension Alternative Bureau?" Harry asked, but he was ignored.

Saint Peter had signed and stamped off the documents and gave them to Harry. Red word 'Approved' was visible on its cover.

"Give this to their front desk and follow their guide. The Bureau was located two blocks from Heaven's Gate, it can be spotted since it's the most futuristic building in Heaven." Saint Peter smiled.

"Uh... okay." Harry was dumbfounded.

* * *

Harry found the Bureau quite easily—as The Apostle said, it was indeed the only building that looked like it came from cyberpunk movies. Besides the D.A.B (Harry snorted at the funny abbreviation) is the Time-Traveling Bureau, which looked like a steampunk-style factory.

"Welcome to Dimension Alternative Bureau! The only place you go for new living experience in different perspective for your life!" The person in D.A.B front desk greeted. "Are you here to book a vacation in Star Wars Universe? Or do you want to go to PJO Universe? They're currently our most bought packs."

Harry was stunned at the rather excitable guy—and his wings have changed to multiple colors in his excitement, it almost reminded Harry of Tonks' hair when she's emotional. "I was told to give you this."

A glance to the cover of the documents and suddenly, the guy's face turned serious. "I see," He pushed the button for the microphone.

"**Mr. Aion, your expected guest, one Heinrich 'Harry' James Potter is here. He's waiting in the front desk now."**

The guy turned to Harry, back with his cheerful demeanor. "While waiting for the big boss to reply, can I get you anything? Coffee? Tea? Hot chocolate?"

"No thanks."

"Are you sure? We made the best hot chocolate here. I can even add sprinkles to your chocolate if you want."

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment. "Do you have a butterbeer?"

"Butterbeer it is!" The guy snapped his finger and a large tankard of foaming sweet goodness suddenly manifested in front of Harry. "Enjoy!"

Harry slowly took a sip on the recently appeared beverage. "Huh, this is actually tasted better than the one Madam Rosmerta used to make. In fact... this is the best butterbeer I ever drink!"

"You're in Heaven, what do you expect?"

Harry almost choked from his drink as a rather tall and imposing figure spoke behind him. Unlike the other angel, his skin was literally silver, and he has two pairs of wings instead of one pair like the other angel.

"Mr. Aion!" The front desk person bowed. The tall deity that was called 'Mr. Aion' just ignored him and instead turned his head to Harry.

"Mr. Potter," his voice sounded like three people spoken at once. "follow me to my office. Let's discuss the plan for your... new living arrangement."

"Oh, yes sir." Harry answered, slightly disappointed that he must leave his still full butterbeer. It was the tastiest butterbeer he ever had after all.

"You may take your drink with you." Aion said.

"Yes!"

* * *

"Let me be honest, Mr. Potter. Your case is very _peculiar._"

Aion had explained to Harry the amount of negative aspect that had almost completely overshadow the good aspect from his old universe. Somehow, a universe gotten way out of its intended design, almost destroying Harry's life in it.

"The design of your universe should've at least had a balance number of good things and bad things," The deity explained. "somehow, its design gotten out of it's plan and it keep making bad things like evil!Weasleys, cruel!Snape, ignorant!Hogwarts staffs, etc, etc... that shouldn't happen. It should _never_ happen on the first place."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, while sipping on his butterbeer. "How something that you guys have designed could go wrong? I mean, this is Heaven."

"True, but we're not like the Almighty—who is truly _perfect_. We have investigated the matter of universe no. 650—your universe—and we found out that Fate and Destiny accidentally putting too many bad aspects without consulting each other. They're currently in prohibition, punished to spending millennia of sorting out Death's paperwork. Unfortunately, the design was already in effect and you're now... here." Aion shook his head.

Harry gloomed at this. "My whole life... was caused by a lack of communication between two deities?"

"When you put it that way..." Aion winced. Never in his immortal life he ever received a case where a mortal lived in a terrible design of universe—Harry Potter's case was new, and he wishes for this kind of case to never happen again in the future. "You see, the design for universe no. 650 was supposed to only have the typical bad guy, Voldemort and manipulative!Dumbledore. You're not supposed to be physically abused by the Dursleys, you're not supposed to be betrayed by Ronald Weasley, you should have at one point in your life to have been informed about the Potter lordship, Severus Snape would have been a good mentor for you. Tartarus! You should've been in a House other than Gryffindor!"

"What's wrong with me being in Gryffindor?" Harry asked, confused. "Both of my parents went there."

Aion just gave him a weird look. "Because logically, you weren't raised by your parents, Mr. Potter and therefore, you don't have enough Gryffindor's values instilled into you. Why in all Nine Circles of Hell you went to the House where manipulative!Dumbledore can control you?"

"How should I know that Dumbledore wants me to be killed by Voldemort on the first place because of me being a Horcrux and stupid prophecy, and that he had been manipulating my whole life?" Harry argued. "I only found out about it after I saw Snape's memory. And I only found out that I was betrayed by the Weasleys after Ginny suddenly gone crazy and attacked me, which leads to my death. Probably after finding out that I am poor because I never claim Potter lordship- according to Saint Peter."

"Oh. Good point."

Harry sighed. "So, what should I do now? I was told that I can't go to Heaven yet, since I died early. Why I was sent here?"

Aion smiled as he opened the documents that Harry brought. He reviewed its content for a moment and snapped his finger, materializing a piece of contract in front of Harry.

"Sign it."

"Huh?" Harry narrowed his eyes.

"It's an agreement contract, Mr. Potter. Don't worry, it's not going to attack you."

"Agreement contract?" Harry asked. "What kind of agreement I will get into if I sign this?"

"Once you sign it, you agree to allow us to pick an alternate universe—from the one you had before—for you to live in. And you agree for our protection and that we will be fully responsible for your well-fare and sanity once your new life started. If you read the bold paragraphs, you will find that if something happens to you, we will be held responsible and will compensate you by finding another new alternate universe if you die again." Aion explained.

Harry reads through the contract carefully and found that everything that Aion had explained are in it.

"So, I'll just sign it and I will live again?" Harry asked. "that I will not experience the same things from my old universe?"

"Not exactly," The deity said. "Some part will be a little bit same as your old universe. But others will be different, you will notice them immediately once your new life started."

Harry looked to the piece of paper again as he thought through. They basically wanting to give him a clean slate. A do over. And instead of return to experience the same thing all over again, he will experience a different thing. He marveled as he pondered the possibilities. Maybe he will go to a universe where his parents survived? Or go to a different magical school than Hogwarts? He could make more friends in the new universe!

But what if he goes to a universe where he's not a wizard?

"I presume you're interested?"

Harry looked up from the contract. Suddenly, a thought come to him. "Wait, what about the Deathly Hallows?!"

"The what?"

"The Deathly Hallows," Harry explained. "Elder Wand that made the wielder undefeatable, Resurrection Stone that can call dead people's souls, and my Invisibility Cloak. I have united all three of them. Dumbledore told me that because of that, I have become 'Master of Death'."

Aion raised his eyebrow at that. "I see. And do you even know what 'Master of Death' title mean?"

"Er... no?"

"Exactly. The title 'Master of Death' is nothing more than just a title. An achievement. No special power or blessing entails. Yes, you've got those three Death's artifacts together, so what? Thanatos has long list of mortals, other than you, who have achieved the same thing. Over 500 individuals in the past three thousand years had done it. And they all are already dead."

Harry face palmed. "Oh great. I forgot that Dumbledore had tricked me again. He told me that being a Master of Death, I will get immortality or something."

"Actually, Dumbles and Grindelwald have no idea about that. They thought there's some special thing for uniting those ruddy tools. Morons. Now they're in Hell for being too obsessed with that bollocks." The deity explained. "But thank you for mentioning that. It just so happens that the Deathly Hallows were one of the many reasons of why your old universe gone wrong. I'll make sure to tell Thanatos not to put his toys in your new alternate life immediately."

'_Huh, wouldn't that mean there will be no Invisibility Cloak in my new life then?'_ Harry thought as he witnessed Aion writing a quick note and magically send it to Death Department through the air. It took only a second later for a reply note to materialized in front of them.

"Good news, Mr. Potter. You still get to access the Invisibility Cloak in your new life. It's Thanatos's way to apologize to you for his carelessness for letting his Hallows almost harming you in your old universe." He explained. "Well, now that I have answered your question, what would it be? Would you agree with the contract now?"

Harry looked again to the contract and with determination, he took the pen that was offered, and signed it right on the empty signature space. His signature glowed in white hue for a moment, his magic agreed with the terms.

"Now what?" Harry asked. "When will I go?"

Aion smirked. "That would be... now."

Suddenly, all Harry could see now is darkness.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: This is my first Harry Potter fanfic in this site. I never read the book- only book seven, but I already watched all HP movies so at least I've got some basic grasp of Harry Potter series. That, and combined with excessive research in HP wikia. This is basically a Humor and Parody fic, so expect characters to be OOC and to my old readers who knew how I write my stories; there may be some depressing stuff mixed with my usual random humor. **

**Albus Dumbledore bashed only in this chapter. Like what I said in my summary, this feature Good and Supportive!Dumbledore. Harry had experienced a Manipulative!Dumbledore in his old life, but in this new life he will meet a different kind of Dumbledore, one that definitely had no ill-intention to him. So don't confuse Dumbledore that was mentioned in this chapter with the one on the future chapters. The same things also applied to Ron and Ginny. They will be different in the future chapters than this chapter. There will be some characters to be bashed, but I'm not gonna tell which ones lol.**

**The point is... just don't expect the same thing. **


	2. Chapter 2

At first, it was only darkness that Harry could only see. Then, there were flashes of memories. Memories that he assumed that he supposedly gotten from the new universe he's heading—and he definitely could see why things are going to be different for him.

_He saw Albus Dumbledore holding a bundle of cloth with a baby in it—baby Harry-, whilst simultaneously calming the crying baby and shouting toward those nosy old wizards and witches in Wizengamot. Regarding what, Harry have no clue._

_He saw his baby self, bawling his tears out as he saw his mother slumped to the ground like a sack of potato while Voldemort—Harry assumed he is Voldemort, despite the ridiculous long blonde hair the snake-looking wizard had. Merlin, he even wore a neon green robe! —exploded in thousand pieces._

_He saw a fluffy brown cat mewed at Harry, trying its best to comfort the crying baby as both Lily and James were screaming to each other in the background with Sirius and Remus tried to stop them—why his parents were fighting?_

_He saw Sirius Black and—to Harry's surprise—Peter Pettigrew were giving baby Harry a demonstration of their newest joke spells. Remus Lupin was in the background, eying at Harry._

_He saw his mother smiling to him. A warm smile as she sang a lullaby to him. But for some reason, she looked sad. Why?_

And then the memories stop flooding.

* * *

Harry feels groggy. His head was pounding like someone had forcefully drill his head with Legilimency. He slowly comes to his senses as he realized something. Why's everything looked bigger than him?

Still unaware of where he is, Harry stumbling around looking for his glasses, which was placed in his nightstand. The first thing he sees through his glasses is a body sized mirror. Harry was now both curious and dreaded of whether the D.A.B also altered his appearances as well. After all, Mr. Aion had warned him about how some things will be different when he finally settled in his new life.

He looked to the mirror and was pleasantly surprised that he was 11 years old again, and he can see the differences that Mr. Aion had told him about. Unlike from his previous life, he is now reasonably tall for a boy in his age and looked healthy as if he was well-fed.

'_Wow! Now I'm no longer the shortest boy among my friends anymore!' _Harry thought, excited. He also noticed that the glasses he wore looked way better than the one Aunt Petunia bought from that thrift shop.

Speaking of Aunt Petunia...

Harry almost startled to realize that he's not even in the 4 Privet Drive. He's not locked in his cupboard and this is not the Dursley's residence. Apparently he was in a rather large bedroom, with four poster bed—almost similar with the one in Gryffindor's dorms, walls that was painted with red and gold—that's a bit too much in his opinion, and on one side of the room there are a wardrobe with nice robes and clothes and a large bookshelf with collection of books that will make Hermione jealous.

"Is this my _room_?" Harry whispered, astonished with how amazing his bedroom is. "Is this my house?"

Suddenly he was startled by the sound of a loud 'pop'. A rather old house elf appeared.

"Master Harry is awake!" The house elf bowed. "Can Armania get you's anything? Breakfast?"

Harry was stunned. _'I have a house elf too?'_

"Erm?" Harry looked confused. "Who are you?"

The house elf looked shocked and then on the verge of crying. "Oh noes! Master Harry is not remembering old Armania! I is the one who babysit young Master Harry!" Armania then proceed to cry loudly.

"Oh no! Please don't cry!" Harry panicked as he tried to calm the elf. "I'm so sorry if I don't recognize you. To be honest, I don't even remember where the hell am I right now."

Armania stared at Harry in horror. "Master Harry don't remember? This is Potter Manor, Master Harry. You has been lived here since you was baby. Professor Dumblydore brought Master here after bad wizard with horrible robes killed Master James and Mistress Lily. I is tasked by Professor Dumblydore to guard you."

'_Dumbledore brought me here?' _Harry thought. _'I can't believe that Old Buffoon from my old life did not think to bring me to Potter Manor—oh wait, that was indeed his intention. I think the Dumbledore in this universe will be different though, not sure how different would that be.'_

Harry will need to keep open-minded for his surroundings then. This should be fun.

"Armania? Is there a ward surrounding the Manor?" Harry asked, wondering if Potter Manor is in Fidelius charm like 12 Grimmauld Place as if he doesn't remember ever heard or read about Potter Manor in his old life before.

The old house elf looked excited. "Five strong wards in Potter Manor! This Manor is unplottable, undetectable, it attacks bad wizards if provoked, and has weather charm so Master Harry can swim in winter in Family's swimming pool."

"Oh." _'Why am I not surprised if the Manor also have swimming pool?'_

As he looked again to the mirror, he was shocked to find another huge change from his old self.

"I don't have the cursed scar?" He murmured at his unblemished and unscarred forehead.

* * *

It turns out, Armania is not the only house elf in Potter Manor. There are three other elves that as dutifully in serving Harry as Armania does. There's Pops, a rather old house elf (older than Armania) that in charge with cooking and maintaining the kitchen. Blitz, the house elf that does the whole cleaning in the Manor and washing clothes (and seems to have an odd obsession with collecting soaps) and the youngest house elf, Bucky.

"Bucky is too young to do heavy tasks yet, Master Harry. I is tasked him to cleaning the Manor owlery, gardening, and to do whatever Master Harry wants Bucky do." Armania explained. Apparently, since she served the Potters far longer than the other elves, the late Lord Potter assigned her as the Head of Potter's house elves.

"Oh, okay." Harry said as he stared at the rather large portions of breakfast meals that was served in front of him. There's a stack of pancakes and waffles with generous amount of maple syrup, a plate full of eggs, bacons and sausages on the other plate, and a large pitcher of orange juice. Before Harry could comment, Bucky appear to deliver a large birthday cake—with eleven candles on top of its frosting.

"Today is Master Harry's birthday!" The young house elf cheered. "Pops is very happy to bake this for you, young Master!"

The cake frosting happen to be in the exact same shade of pink as the one Hagrid brought in his past eleven birthday. Harry smiled as he remembered his very first friend in magical world. But the strange part is the fact that there's an obvious piece of paper sticking out from the cake.

"Is that a note on the cake?" Harry asked as he pulled out the paper from the cake.

"Note?" Bucky tilted his head in confusion. "I is not seeing any notes, Master."

The note happened to have a rather strong Disillusionment Charm and Confundus Charm that seems to be able to even affect house elves. And the charms didn't affect Harry, make it obvious to whom the note was addressed to.

_Dimension Alternative Bureau_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Thank you for using our service. We would like to inform you of your new living arrangement as it is within your right as our client._

_Client name: Heinrich 'Harry' James Potter_

_Status: Alive (recently reborn by the grace of the Almighty)_

_Former dimension: Universe no. 650 __**(Status: Defunct— eradication had been approved by Death Department and Seraphim Divine Court of Justice)**_

_New dimension: Universe no. 154_

_Universe no. 154 is our latest creation of dimension. We have made sure all things stay within their designs and the number of corruption level is within logical reason. We would like to apologize if some designs are not to your liking, but it is only to serve as a balance as universe __**should not **__be perfect. _

_As our client, we would like to remind you the rules of living in altered universe._

_Rule 1: Don't talk to the denizens in your new life about your old universe._

_Rule 2: Don't try to go against the designs that we have put. Unless if it's threatening your life and against the contract you have agreed to, please send your complaint to our Customer Service._

_Rule 3: Always remember, some people that you knew from your old life __**may have different roles in your new life.**__ Example: your enemy in your old life, might be your friend in your new life. Keep open-minded._

_Rule 4: Your skills in your old life will be different in your new life. Example: You mastered Defense skills in your old life, but in your new life you can't._

_Rule 5: Have fun! But please be safe, we don't want Death Department chasing on us._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Head of D.A.B: Aion, God of the Ages, Afterlife, and Grandmaster Architect of Universes._

After Harry read the note, it disappeared in a soft white light. Contemplating of what the note had said, he decided that he might as well get use with all the different things that will happen to him.

"Thank you, Bucky, for the cake! And tell Pops that he did an amazing job in baking this." Harry said, making said house elves jumping up and down in joy. "Happy birthday to me!" he then blows the candles with a grin on his face.

Suddenly, an owl flew right through the window and almost hit the cake due to it being in hurry, unfortunately it hit the dining table—crashing through a pile bacons and sausages. Harry was reminded of that moment where the Hogwarts school owl hitting the Burrow's window when delivering his Second-Year letter.

Witnessing this, Blitz sighed. "Stupid owly. Why wizardsies not thinking to train their owlies to better landing?"

"Blitz, stop complaining and get to work!" Armania ordered.

"Sorry."

Ignoring the house elves' chattering, Harry quickly recognized the letter that the owl delivered to be his Hogwarts acceptance letter, much to his happiness. _'I'm still a wizard in this universe! Wicked!' _He thought as he hurriedly opened the letter.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of _WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Terms begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Harry turned to Armania. "Do we have an owl to deliver my reply to Hogwarts?"

"Yes, Master Harry. You can use Mistress Lily's owl," Armania answered. "Artemis is missed to deliver letters ever since Mistress Lily died."

Harry nodded. "Oh, and one more thing."

"Yes, Master?"

"How should I write my reply to Hogwarts?" He asked. He wondered if the reason why the Dursleys got invaded by his acceptance letters in his old life was because he didn't write a reply to Hogwarts.

Also, he didn't want to burden the Potter's house elves by getting invaded by his acceptance letter for the second time.

Armania snapped her finger, a parchment and a quill materialized in front of Harry. "Write to Hogwarty that yous accept it. Just write 'yes I accept' still be counted as accepting."

"Sounds simple enough." He said. He quickly wrote 'Yes, I accept.', letting Bucky to seal the letter with Potter royal wax seal—even though Harry thought it to be unnecessary.

"You is the last Potter of the Potter," Armania explained when Harry asked about the wax seal. "It is only right for you to be recognized as such. Wizardsies and Witchesies will understand this."

Bucky popped away and popped back with a beautiful Eastern barn owl perching on his head. The owl looked at Harry with expectant look as she offered her leg to have the letter tied.

"Artemis?" Harry said. "Could you please deliver this letter to Hogwarts Deputy Headmistress, Professor McGonagall?"

Artemis hooted, happy to do the delivery again.

"You will get bacon if you can deliver it quickly."

Artemis hooted again this time really excited. Once the letter got firmly tied to her leg, she immediately fly away, crashing the window in the process. Harry and the house elves just gaped—except the Hogwarts owl, who still unconscious from its impact with the dining table.

'_What's with owl and bacon?' _Harry thought as he finally took a bite on a pancake, ignoring the still unconscious Hogwarts owl on the bacon plate. He never realized how hungry he is right now.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR NOTE: I passed my thesis defense. Hurray...**

* * *

Harry was happy to walk in Diagon Alley again. It was just like as he remembered from his last life! The only difference was that people didn't flock to him in the Leaky Cauldron because of that stupid 'Boy Who Lived' moniker, in fact people saw him as an ordinary boy on his way to buy his school supplies.

And he was accompanied by Bucky. Several time the house elf had given Harry suggestions of what should he get and what should not.

"Master Harry can get very good potion ingredients in Knockturn Alley. I is can gets it for Master, if yous allow."

"How do you know their qualities is different from the ones in Slug & Jiggers Apothecary?" Harry asked.

"I learns it from Pops. He used to be elf for Potion Master Hector Dagworth-Granger." Bucky said.

"Oh." _'That could explain why Pops treat cooking like potion brewing.'_ Harry thought, remembering his breakfast this morning. But that still couldn't explain Pops' tendencies to serve meals in large portion though.

Harry looked to his list again, noting some of the differences from his last life.

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require: _

_1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) _

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags_

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_Novice Guide to Every Well-Known Mythology and Literature: Student Edition by Phoebus Tinia_

_Important Guide in Wizard Etiquette for Muggleborns: How Not to Deliberately Insult Wizards and Witches by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

"Wait? Dumbledore wrote a book for etiquette?" Harry gasped.

Bucky nodded. "Professor Dumblydore writes dozen books to help muggleborns Wizardsies and Witchesies so they don't embarrass or vilify themselves in front of Purebloods."

'_Huh, another point for Dumbledore from this universe,' _Harry thought. _'and another negative point for Dumbledork from _my _universe_.'

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope (preferably the ones from muggle store for better quality)_

_1 set brass scales_

_1 protective goggles/mask for Potion class (must enchanted with Unbreakable)_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_Students who have ailments, allergies, birth defects, crippled, or any known birth injuries, please provide health document to give to Hospital Wing. _

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEAR ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

_SERIOUSLY PEOPLE, REMEMBER THE 'FLYING UNDERPANTS' INCIDENT IN 1938!_

"What the hell is 'Flying Underpants' Incident?" Harry asked to no one particular.

* * *

Their first stop would be Gringotts to get the necessary amount of money to buy his school supplies. But considering what Saint Peter said about him having multiple vaults, he may as well put 'claim Potter's lordship' into his today to-do list and perhaps getting an Inheritance Test.

The only thing that made Harry nervous was the fact that he remembered how he, Hermione, and Ron once broke into Gringotts, released their dragon, and almost destroyed the centuries old bank, angering the Goblin Nation. He knows that he's in a different time and different universe now but remembering his stupid idea back there doesn't soothe his mind when the familiar snowy white building that towered over little stores around them came to his view.

But his nervousness was overshadowed by his curiosity, as he immediately walked to the counter.

"Good morning, sir," Harry greeted to the free goblin. "Er... I'm here to take some of my money from my vault?"

The goblin didn't look up from his book of numbers. "Name?"

"Harry Potter."

"I meant full name." The goblin scowled.

"Oh. Heinrich James Potter?"

The goblin suddenly looked up from his ledger and inspected Harry. It almost scare Harry for a moment since the goblin frowned at him for something. And then, the goblin turned to the other goblins that happen to watch them and spoke in Gobbledegook. Whatever the goblin said must've been an important order as several goblins immediately cleared up their desks, telling their clients to get out from the bank (much to the wizards and witches disgruntlement because their businesses in Gringotts are not finished yet), and ran to prepare a large meeting room located deep in the bank.

The goblin then looked back to Harry. "Mr. Potter, I'm afraid you must come with me."

"Why?"

"It's about your mother's Will," The goblin explained. "Now come."

"What about Bucky?" Harry asked as he looked to his house elf.

"He bonded to you, so he can come with us."

Without another word, Harry reluctantly followed the rather stoic goblin. Although he suddenly realized that the goblin only said about his mother's Will, not _both_ of his parents' Wills.

Where is his father's Will?

* * *

Meanwhile in Hogwarts, a certain Deputy Headmistress is currently receiving many reply letters from the potential new students and filing their name to this year list of students going to be sorted by the Sorting Hat. The muggleborn students and muggle-raised were added to list for Wizards and Witches Orientation, where they will be properly introduced to the Wizarding world so they (and their muggle parents) wouldn't be surprised or having culture shock.

"Dean Thomas had accepted... Orientation. Daphne Greengrass had accepted. Seamus Finnegan had accepted... well, if his mother had already told him about magic, I don't think he will need Orientation. Hmm... Hermione Granger had accepted... Orientation," Minerva mused as she checked the letters. "Neville Longbottom had accepted... Good, this will definitely be enough proof that Young Neville is not a Squib like what those idiots had said,"

Minerva still miffed as she remembered the way Neville's family (and that horrible Great Uncle Algie of his) had treated the poor boy because he didn't show any accidental magic. Only Augusta and Alice still firmly believed that Neville is indeed a wizard.

Minerva then continued the list. "... Draco Malfoy had accepted. Lavender Brown had accepted. Crowley Dublin had declined. Bartholomew Allen had declined. Parvati and Padma Patil both had accepted and their family even willing to come all the way from India! Justin Finch-Fletchley had accepted... Orientation. French Fries had declined... wait, what kind of name is that? Phil Mahooters had declined—wait, is this even serious? Hugh Janus—?! Dean Gulberry?!"

It was until Minerva realized that she had gotten few prank letters. Annoyed, she immediately cast the fake reply letters to the fireplace. Thankfully, also burning the reply letter from Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way, therefore automatically banned that character from entering this fanfic and possibly saved this author's sanity from actually have to write about that deranged vampire/witch/Mary Sue.

Minerva was about to continue to list the student names from the _real_ reply letters, until a rather distinguishable Eastern barn owl suddenly crashing through then window and doing a perfect split during landing.

"HOO!" The owl hooted and motioned the letter tied on her leg.

Minerva was stunned as she recognized the owl. "Aren't you Lily's owl, Artemis?"

"HOO!" The owl nodded her head.

"So that means... are you carrying Harry's reply letter right now?" Minerva asked, hopeful.

The owl nodded again, letting Minerva untied the letter from her leg.

She read and smiled. "Harry Potter had accepted. Thank you for delivering his letter, Artemis."

Rather than leaving the Transfiguration Mistress and fly back to Potter Manor, Artemis flew to the list of students for Orientation and tapped her beak to its parchment.

"What?"

Annoyed, Artemis hooted again, and this time tapped her claw to the list, whilst flapping her wings as if trying to communicate about something.

Minerva looked to Harry's acceptance letter and back again to the list. "You want me to put Harry's name to the Orientation list?"

Artemis hooted and nodded.

"I see..." Minerva said. Albus had told her that he left Harry in the care of four of Potter's house elves in Potter Manor, since James's Will was never found anywhere, and Lily's Will was burned so bad that the content is partially readable. "Even though Harry isn't Muggle-raised, he does still need to be introduced properly to Wizarding World, considering there are no adults to raise him."

Minerva still wondering what had happened in that Wizengamot post war meeting that angered Albus so much, the Chief Warlock finally refused to allow Harry to be raised by what he called 'that ignorant, pigheaded morons' to any witches and wizards that were 'suggested' by the Ministry after said meeting.

* * *

Being in the meeting room in Gringotts made Harry felt quite small, intimidated even. There are marble statues of goblin warriors that seems to glare toward him. There are four goblin guards, the goblin that had answered Harry earlier, another goblin wearing a rather expensive suit, and a goblin wearing a hazmat suit—wait, what?

"Good, you're here," the goblin in expensive said. "Heir Harry Potter, as what Buck So had explained to you earlier is that your mother's Will was partially unreadable, so we decided to hold it off to you first until you reach eleven years-old. We already given parts of Lily's bequests to respective people that were mentioned in her Will so there will be no need to invite them again."

"What about a Will from my dad?" Harry asked. "You've been saying about my mum's Will, but not about from both of my parents. Why's that?"

Buck So only looked grim. "_Heir_ James Potter never submit his Will to Gringotts. Even until his death, it was clear that he never once considers creating his own Will."

"Heir? My dad is not a Lord?" Harry was confused.

The goblin in expensive suit only shook his head. "Lord Fleamont Potter had decided to appoint you to be the next Lord Potter. According to him, your father was too immature and too brash to be given Lordship anyway."

A sudden memory of his father's time with the Marauders suddenly came to Harry's mind.

"Now that you are here, we can finally proceed to read the content of one Lily Evans' Will," The goblin in expensive suit then barked an order to one of the guards to bring said Will immediately.

"Master Harry?" Bucky finally said after being silent during the whole thing. "Bucky is sorry..."

"Bucky? What is it?" Harry asked. "Why are you apologizing?"

"Bucky is wanting Master Harry not be mad at Bucky and the other Potter elves for not being truthful about Master James," Bucky sobbed. "Mistress Lily had ordered Bucky and Potter Elves not to tell Master Harry, so Master Harry will not be sad and hurt about his father."

"About my dad? Bucky don't worry, I won't be mad at you or them. Please, tell me—"

"We've got the Will, Account Manager Argnok." One of the guards finally came with a half-burned parchment on his hands as he handed it to the goblin in expensive suit.

"Good," Argnok nodded, satisfied with the goblin's guard efficiency. He then turned to Harry as he held out the half-burn parchment. "Heir Harry Potter, please take a seat as this will not take long at all."

The goblin cleared his throat before finally read the Will:

'_Last Will and Testament of Lily Evans _

_I, Lily Juliana Evans, hereby revoke all former testamentary dispositions made by me and declare this to be my last Will._

_To my son, Harry Potter: I leave the entire contents of my Vault (Vault 154) in Gringotts. I'm sorry for leaving you, Harry. But know that I love you. Harry, be safe. Be strong. I wish I was here to be with you. _

_If you were wondering of why I named you Heinrich, that is because my family, the Evans are actually a direct descendant of a famous German Wizard, __Heinrich__ Cornelius Agrippa von Nettesheim. Most know him as Agrippa, which you can read about him in some of Alchemy book. Or Chocolate Frog Card. _

_Harry, you were supposedly to have godparents, but there was a war and we were far too busy and some of our candidates to be your godparents were out of reach at that time, so we can't extract a Vow of Godparenthood from them. I already told Albus Dumbledore if for some reason the Ministry is being a git and decided to ignore my Will, you will be given to four of Potter Elves as I believe Wizards are too stupid to underestimate their capabilities. But if the war is truly over (and the Ministry of Magic actually respect my Will), you are supposed to be given under care of: _

_1\. Sirius Black (unfortunately, he can't become your godfather as he already made a Vow to another child)_

_2\. Severus Snape (he is a candidate godfather)_

_3\. Minerva McGonagall (if she's not too busy with Hogwarts's stuff)_

_4\. __***Name was hidden under charm***_

_5\. Petunia Evans (she is a candidate godmother—but due to her health condition, she can't take the Vow despite of her being a Squib)_

_6\. Alice Longbottom (she is a candidate godmother)_

_7\. Peter Pettigrew (he is a candidate godfather and our Secret Keeper)_

_**UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES,**__ Harry should NOT go to R—_

"And that's the end of the Will before it was burned," Argnok explained. "As Lord Fleamont Potter had made you as the next in line for Potter Lordship, all of Potter's wealth and properties goes to you when you're of age—which is seventeen in British Wizarding World for legal age. I won't bother you with details as you're still too young to understand about it anyway."

'_I'm 25 in the body of 11 years old though.' _Harry mused.

Although, Harry wondered why Bucky kept mumbling something about, "Nasty Master James."


	4. Chapter 4

After visiting his mum's Vault 154—filled with even more gold and gems, more than the one Harry had seen in his Trust Vault—Harry was then led to another vault in a very deep part of the underground, much to his confusion.

"Heir Potter," Argnok explained. "I'm sure you are wondering what this vault is."

Harry nodded. "This vault looked different than the rest of Gringotts vault." Indeed, while Gringotts vaults have several locks and keys and its door was made with the finest and unbreakable Goblin's steel, this one peculiar vault's design was vastly different. The fact that the vault was located even deeper than the vaults Harry had come across once in his past lifetime (breaking to Lestrange's vault to get that damnable Horcrux cup) and its designed looked ancient, made Harry feels very uncomfortable.

"This vault, Heir Potter, is yours." Argnok said.

"Huh?" Harry was even more confused. "I don't remember having this kind of vault before." And they already visited his Trust Vault, so what vault is this supposed to be for?

"This vault contained one of the most valuable artifacts in the world, and according to Lord Potter's Will, you inherited its content." Argnok then issued the goblin guards to open the vault, which revealed a podium with the familiar Invisibility Cloak rested on top of it.

Harry hesitantly touched the Cloak. He could feel the same familiar fabric brushed on his skin.

Argnok just rolled his eyes. "Yes, Heir Potter. The Invisibility Cloak is yours to claim."

Harry could swear that he heard a rather gloomy and powerful voice speaking in the background.

_Your welcome_.

He then turned to his account manager. "Account Manager Argnok, can I also get an Inheritance Test as well?"

The goblin just shook his head. "I'm afraid we can't do that at right now. Preparing one is frustratingly complicated and it will take a very long time. I suggest you make an appointment with Bank Director Bloodmane first, before we could give you the Test. We will inform you by owl when it is ready."

* * *

"Now that our businesses in Gringotts finally concluded, I think it's time I've get my uniform, right Bucky?" Harry said as he walked through the Alley with bag full of money and Bucky skipping next to Harry.

"Yes, Master!" Bucky nodded. "Bucky wills get the rest of Master Harry's items while Master get fittings."

"Good idea, Bucky," Harry smiled, then handed his item's list to the house elf. "Please wait for me in front of Eeylops Owl Emporium when you're done."

"Yes, Master Harry!" and with a 'pop', Bucky was gone.

Harry sighed as he walked into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. He already experienced this, so he wasn't all that nervous like his past life.

As usual, he was greeted by Madam Malkin. "Hogwarts, dear?" she asked.

Harry nodded.

"Got the lot here—another young man being fitted up just now, in fact."

'_Ugh... I don't like how pompous Draco Malfoy was when we were eleven.'_ Harry mentally groaned.

To his surprise, he didn't meet Draco in the back of the shop like the last time. But instead, another boy was standing on a foot stool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. The boy has black hair and a rather pale skin, but not pale enough to make him looked sick. Harry was sure that he never met him on his past life. _'Is he a new addition for this universe?'_

Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to the boy, slipped a long robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length.

Harry decided to greet him. "Hi. Are you going to Hogwarts?"

The boy of course, was startled from his own musing as he turned to see who had greeted him. "Oh. I—yes, yes I am."

'_He seems nervous. Maybe because he didn't expect someone on his age to talk to him?'_ Harry thought.

"How about you? Are you going to Hogwarts too?" The boy in turn asked.

"Yes." Harry answered.

The boy smiled. "Do you know what House you'll be in yet? My father told me that I would be fitting in any Houses, but I want to go to Gryffindor like him."

"Not sure," Harry said. "but some people said that both of my parents were from Gryffindor, but I wouldn't mind being in other Houses. Hufflepuff sounds nice, what do you think?"

There are reasons why Harry asked about Hufflepuff. On his past life, many of his friends believe that Hufflepuff are too 'soft'—even Draco declared that he would definitely leave if the Hat sorts him into that House. Harry also beginning to consider the other Houses. He wondered if the Hat will finally put him into Slytherin. Also, lots of people had been talking bad about Hufflepuff, as much as they reviled Slytherin as a dark House.

"They are nice," the boy nodded. "I don't get it though. Why people call them 'duffer'? My father said that Hufflepuff can be as ferocious as they can be toward their enemies."

'_I never get that either,'_ Harry mused. "Say, what's your name? I'm Harry."

But before the boy could give Harry his name, Madam Malkin said, "That you done, my dear."

"I'm Altair," the boy said as he hopped down from the footstool. "Bye Harry, I'll see you at Hogwarts."

It took Harry a little while until he realized the family crest that was sewn on Altair's robes as soon as the young wizard had left.

It's Black family crest.

* * *

Harry tried to compile what he just learned for today as he walked to meet his house elf. First, the Potter house elves are hiding something about his dad. Harry feared that James Potter must've mistreated the house elves, if Bucky's words 'nasty Master James' is any indication. What exactly his dad had done to his mum? According to the stray memories he got for this universe, his mum and his dad had been fighting quite a lot. Second, it appears that Sirius Black is alive and not in Azkaban! And Sirius had a son too, based on what Altair had told him and the family crest, but he's not his godfather? Harry was stumped as he recalled the list of godparents' candidates in Lily's Will. Snape is one of them, obviously his mum must've forgiven him. And to Harry's surprise, Aunt Petunia is also under consideration as well.

'_Either mum and Aunt Petunia already made up, or in this universe, Aunt Petunia never gotten jealous with mum's magical abilities.'_ Harry thought.

The fact that his parents also considered Peter Pettigrew to be his godfather made him uncomfortable.

'_If Sirius here is not in Azkaban, does that mean Pettigrew is in Azkaban now?'_

In conclusion, none of them make a vow to be his godparent, which mean none of them is his magical guardian. Harry was saddened at that finding. No wonder he was taken care by the Potter house elves instead of taken to any magical families.

But why Dumbledore didn't make himself as his magical guardian instead? It was that question that stump Harry. Dumbledork from his past life already done so in order to be able to manipulate many things in his life.

'_Maybe this is a different kind of Albus Dumbledore...' _Harry looked hopeful. _'I hope the Dumbledore in this universe doesn't try to turn me into some sort of living weapon. I already had enough with my universe Bumblemore, no need to face another one in this new universe.'_

Third, where's Remus Lupin? Why mum's Will didn't mention his name on the list of candidates?

And finally—and Harry cringed—he couldn't believe that this universe Voldemort looked like he was a cross of between following Gilderoy Lockhart's style and some sort of Witch Weekly top model.

'_Merlin! I will never think to see Voldy with long blonde hair!' _Harry shuddered.

* * *

"Bucky is not getting the wand, because it has to be Master Harry to be the one to get the wand." Bucky explained as the elf happily pushed Harry's school trunk, filled with every item that are needed for Hogwarts.

"True, I know that only wand chooses the wizard, not the other way around." Harry responded as they walked into Eeylops Owl Emporium.

The store is just as messy and filled with owl's feathers as Harry had remembered.

The wizard who manned the counter was looking at Harry with disinterest. "Welcome to Eeylops Owl Emporium. What kind of owl you are looking for?"

"Oh, I'm looking for a Snowy Owl." Harry said without hesitation. He remembered Hedwig and how her death still saddened him. He refused to buy another owl after her death in his past life, even though he eventually bought owl for his son, James Sirius.

The wizard just huffed. "We just sold the last Snowy Owl last week. Good riddance though, that owl is an annoyance. Apparently, she became a new familiar to a wizard, same as your age I believe."

Harry looked crestfallen. Hedwig is bonded to someone else.

The wizard seems to understand Harry sudden change in mood as he now gave Harry a soft smile. "I'm really sorry, lad. But perhaps you want to look at the other owls? We have Eagle Owl, some Screech Owl, Scops Owl..."

After looking through the collection of owls, Harry gave up and walked out from the store. Not only none of the owl interest Harry, the owls aren't interested with Harry either.

"I is sorry that Master Harry didn't find his owlies." Bucky murmured.

"It's okay. Maybe I will bring Artemis with me to Hogwarts instead," Harry said. "she seems nice to me."

"Artemis is a good owl," Bucky nodded. "Mistress Lily loves her owlies and she takes good care of Artemis."

Harry was thinking of getting an ice cream before his eventual visit to Ollivanders for his wand, when suddenly he heard a ruckus from Magical Menagerie.

"MERLIN! KEEP THAT BEAST DOWN!"

"KYAAA! SNAKE!"

"IS IT VENOMOUS?!"

"Er... not sure..."

And then a snake suddenly slithered away from the store, scaring nearby passerby. Bucky immediately cast a magic shield to protect Harry.

"Master Harry! Bucky wills protect!"

Harry observed the obviously agitated snake. The snake had two pairs of protruding horns on its head and its scale are sea green with black markings. The snake seems to be bigger than the ordinary snakes.

"_**Out of the wayssss! I need waterssss!"**_ The snake hissed.

Harry gaped. He still a Parselmouth even in this new universe!

The strange snake glanced toward Harry and pleaded; _**"Younglingsss... Cast some water spells to me. Horned Serpents are meant to be in the bodies of waterssss not groundssss!"**_

Harry quickly turned to Bucky. "Bucky! Can you make a large aquarium for the snake? It said that it's a Horned Serpent."

The house elf's eyes widened—even wider than their normal size. But he eventually nodded and snap his finger. A large floating ball of water suddenly encased the Horned Serpent.

"_**Thank you, younglingssss..."**_ the Horned Serpent hissed gratefully.

The Magical Menagerie shopkeeper rushed outside and sighed in relief as he found the recently escaped snake is now contained in a ball of water.

"Thank Merlin for your elf's assistance, young man. We ran out of large aquarium for aquatic creatures and this young Horned Serpent had just recently arrived," The wizard explained. "I bet he must've been uncomfortable to be housed in the terrarium."

"Why the hell you housed a Horned Serpent in a terrarium?!" A witch yelled from nearby witnessing group.

"Yeah! You could've at least stored the serpent in a bathtub!" A wizard near the Flourish and Blotts piped up.

"I blame my new assistant," the shopkeeper rolled his eyes. To Harry's shock, the shopkeeper then turned to the Serpent and spoke... in Parseltongue!

"_**Are you okaysss?"**_

"_**No, I am not okayssss! You two-leggerssss! Your foolish assistant threw me along with the other snake under the scorching hot lightssss!"**_ The Serpent hissed. _**"Look what it did to my beautiful scalessss!"**_

Harry was even more shocked to find that none of the passerby seemed unnerved with the shopkeeper's conversation with the snake. Or even scared of the fact there's a Parselmouth among them.

Harry decided to act like a curious child that just newly entered the Wizarding World. He asked to the wizard that was still standing nearby. "Excuse me, sir?"

"Oh. Yeah?"

"What exactly that guy spoke to that snake? It sounded like hissing." Harry asked, making sure his face was plastered with naivety and confusion.

The wizard just smiled. "Oh, you're a Muggleborn eh? The shopkeeper speaks in Parseltongue. It's a language for reptiles."

Harry was surprised to hear how the wizard just explained about Parseltongue as if it was the most ordinary thing and not something to be feared. Harry began to feel excited. This universe is getting better and better for him. "C-can the language be learned?"

"It can. There are few licensed tutors that teach Parseltongue. Parseltongue is one of the few mandatory requirements to get Mastery in Care of Magical Creatures and to get a job as Dragonologist. I heard that some magical families are born with Parseltongue. Why? Are you interested?"

Harry looked happy, but more about how Parselmouths are considered normal in this universe. "Oh yes, sir. Yes, it is."

* * *

"Master Harry is happy. Bucky is also happy if Master is very happy." Bucky hopping up and down as they entered Ollivanders.

"Well, I have a feeling that this day is getting better," Harry replied. "besides, it's time for me to get my wand."

The familiar sound of tinkling bell had sent Harry to nostalgia of the first time he got a magic wand. The Ollivanders is still feels as strangely as Harry had remembered. Thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. Something in the back of Harry's mind tells him that the magic from the wand cores and ingredients are the reason why Harry felt tingle in his magic.

"Good afternoon."

Harry once again jumped at the loud crunching noise. _'After all these years, I still surprised at Mr. Ollivander sudden appearance... and I was an Auror.'_

On the past life, he was an Auror. But now, he is not.

Like the last time, Garrick Ollivander was standing before him, his wide, pale eyes shining like the moons through the gloom of the shop. Bucky had popped to outside the store, also startled at Ollivander's surprise appearance.

"Hello, Mr. Ollivander," Harry greeted, awkwardly. "er... I'm here to buy my wand."

The old man just smiled. "Ah, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter." Mr. Ollivander glanced over Harry. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

Harry still trying to ignore the feeling of creep out as Mr. Ollivander moved closer to him.

"Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it..."

"It's because the wand that chooses the wizard, right?" Harry quipped, surprised Mr. Ollivander for a moment, before the wandmaker laughed.

"Indeed, Mr. Potter. Indeed," Mr. Ollivander stated. "Have you ever considered the career in wand making, Mr. Potter? You have very keen eyes. I believe you will find it easier for you on learning how to identify the magical properties of certain ingredients with those eyes." He praised.

Harry just blinked. Did he just hear Mr. Ollivander right?

The old wandmaker sighed. "Mr. Potter, I am terribly sorry to say I sold the wand that ended your parents' lives," he said softly. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands... well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do..."

Harry shuddered. Mr. Ollivander's speeches about Riddle's wand will never make it less creepy, no matter how many times Harry had heard them. Not even when Bucky finally popped back after seeing how his master is feeling uncomfortable and the house elf's first instinct is to calm Harry down did not make anything on his 'first' visit to Ollivanders any better.

"Well, now—Mr. Potter. Let me see." Mr. Ollivander pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

Harry offered him his right arm. "I'm right-handed."

Mr. Ollivander measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. Sometimes the more exotic creatures for a core. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

'_And there's the Elder Wand...'_ Harry thought as Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes. _'Good thing that I will never meet that accursed wand and the stone in this universe. I hope Mr. Aion is keeping the promise.'_

"That will do," Mr. Ollivander said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beech wood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."

What happened next is a series of unresponsive wands, uncooperative magic, explosions, and a flying Ollivander. The last part happened after Harry tried to wave a wand made of elm and unicorn hair, the magic burst and push Ollivander into the piling stack of wand boxes in the back. Bucky ended up casting a magical protective shield around Mr. Ollivander and Harry so they wouldn't get hurt.

"Thank you, young house elf," Mr. Ollivander said as he brushed the dust off his clothes. He then turned to Harry. "Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere—I wonder, now—yes, why not—unusual combination—holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

When Harry took the familiar wand however, instead of a sudden warmth in his fingers, he felt cold. Shivering cold and _wrong_. So _very, _very wrong. Harry was devastated. What happened to him? Why his familiar wand suddenly dislikes him?

Mr. Ollivander of course noticed something is wrong, and immediately removed the wand from Harry's hand. "Oh dear... I never seen a wand reacted that badly to a wizard before..."

"What's going on?" Harry asked. "Is something wrong with the wand?"

The old wandmaker took a moment to examine the wand and he gasped as he found it. "Ah! I believe you are extremely incompatible with the phoenix feather, Mr. Potter. But your magic loved the magical properties of holly, so I will keep the base, but I have to remove the feather and replace it with a different core. Follow me, Mr. Potter."

'_Incompatible?'_ Harry mused.

Harry followed Mr. Ollivander to his workstation, where every ingredients, woods, and empty wands were littered around it. The wandmaker removed the phoenix feather from Harry's wand and then opened every box filled of the ingredients.

"Mr. Potter, I want you to focus all of your magic into your hand and feel the call on one of the cores. That would be your wand core and so I can fit them into your holly wand." The wandmaker said.

Harry just shrugged and do so. Focusing all of his magic to his hand and raised it above his head.

Wizards and witches that passing through Diagon Alley were wondering why there's a medium-sized magical explosion occurred in Ollivanders.

* * *

"I don't believe it," Mr. Ollivander gasped, ignoring the fire on his hair. Harry flinched at that sight and quietly told Bucky to put it off. "Two cores! Thestral hair and Horned Serpent horn's shard! Fascinating, these two are fighting to be match with your magic."

Harry could still smell the burning around the wandmaker's workstation, "What's that mean? Do I have two cores for my wand?"

Mr. Ollivander shook his head. "Oh, no! No! That would be far too dangerous to combine two warring cores for one wand. Not only it would make the wand even more unstable and harder to control, it will end up stunting your magical cores! No, we need to find you another wood for your _second_ wand."

Harry gaped. "I'll have two wands?!"

Mr. Ollivander nodded, excitedly. "Yes! As you can see here; the Horned Serpent horn seems to like the holly. Which is very good! But the Thestral hair is indifferent to it, so we need to find a wood to match with its rather elusiveness trait." The wandmaker then opened another series of boxes, this time the ones filled with wood.

However, Harry was a little bit unsure. "Sir? I'm not sure... I don't want to accidentally destroy your shop because of wands fighting against each other."

"Mr. Potter, I am in fact is very excited about this. I never witness magical cores fighting each other to be with their wizard! And besides, nothing vital is destroyed here and you have your house elf. No need to worry, Mr. Potter." Mr. Ollivander explained.

Harry sighed as he raised his hand above his head again. True to Mr. Ollivander's words, no explosion. Harry was relieved as he felt only one wood that calling for him.

"Laurel! The sacred tree of Apollo!" The wandmaker is now grinning from ear to ear by now. "Laurel wands cannot perform a dishonorable act, but it can perform powerful and sometimes lethal magic in the quest for glory. Yes, Mr. Potter, I believe the Thestral hair seems to like to be match with laurel."

"That sounds... good, right?" Harry looked at the laurel and Thestral hair in Ollivander's hands.

"Oh, it is! It is! Laurel wand has this unusual and engaging attribute of issuing a spontaneous lighting strike if another witch or wizard attempts to steal it," Mr. Ollivander explained. "this is a very powerful combination. Please, take a good care of it."

Harry now looked at the combination in awe. "Wow."

Even Bucky jumping up and down as the elf said, "My Master Harry is powerful Wizards! He is not need one wand. He is having two!"

"Hmm... odd though. I never seen a wand with Thestral hair as its core before. But I do hear a story of a wand made of Elder, its core is Thestral hair. I wonder..."

Harry paled at the mention of Elder Wand.

Fortunately, the wandmaker just shook his head from his reverie and spoke in cheery tone. "N-never mind. Let's focus on your other wand, Mr. Potter. The core made of Horned Serpent horn is exceptionally powerful and can warn their owners of danger by emitting a low musical tone. Combined with holly, they will make a protective wand. And they are much easier to combine than with phoenix feather, since phoenix's detachment conflicts strangely with the wood's volatility."

"That does sound strange." Harry said.

"Indeed," Mr. Ollivander nodded. "I think it's time for me to craft two wands for you. Be right back."

The result was extraordinary. Harry now have two beautiful wands. His familiar holly wand is now with a new core, Horned Serpent horn (which according to Ollivander is also sensitive to Parseltongue) and a backup wand, one with honorable laurel and the elusive Thestral hair. Harry decided to only use the laurel wand for emergency only—the decision that is approved by Ollivander, considering the exceptionally powerful combination of that wand.

"Well, normally I would charge anyone with seven galleons for a wand, but you have two wands, and both have exotic wand cores. That would be 30 galleons."

Harry isn't even complaining about the rather high price.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: Wandlore is fascinating! Don't you think? **


	5. Chapter 5

A month had passed without a warning and Harry was excited. He's going back to Hogwarts for his First Year again! He had decided to go to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters all by himself, which made all Potter's house elves cried.

"B-but what if something happens to Master Harry?" Armania sobbed. "Please, Master! At least bring one of us with you for protection!"

Bucky was wailing. "Is Bucky done terrible job when escorting Master Harry for shopping?"

Harry looked guilty as he watched the other elves, Blitz and Pops were hitting their heads against nearby wall, no matter how many times Harry had stopped them. He sighed.

"Fine, I will bring Pops with me." Harry relented.

"Yaaay!"

"But only to escort me to the Platform, not following me to Hogwarts." He stated. After all, his house elves seem so adamant to keep him safe. If only he had them back in his past life...

Armania nodded. "Yes indeed, Master Harry. Hogwarts is not allowing other house elves to the castle without permission by the Headmaster. It is in the rules. We's know."

"Oh, good. I was worried that you are going to spoil me or something by following me around when I'm in Hogwarts."

The old elf just laughed. "There is already house elves for Hogwarts. We can ask them to keep an eye on Master Harry."

"Please no." Harry face palmed.

* * *

They arrived in Platform Nine and Three-Quarters at half past ten by Floo. Harry still not used with Floo transportation, he had to have Pops the old house elf helping by steadying him, and Artemis the owl just flies in circle above his head—definitely not helping. Pops also had to make sure Harry's not puking all over the floor.

"I'll never get used of that." Harry groaned. Pops immediately handed him a Soothing Elixir. Harry only looked confused.

"I used to be elf for Former Master Hector Dagworth-Granger," Pops explained. "Kind wizard, Master Hector was."

'_Oh yeah, Bucky once mentioned that.'_ Harry thought as he downed the potion. It instantly made him feel better. "Thanks, Pops."

"I lived to serve the Potters, Master." Pops bowed.

Harry looked around the Platform and smiled as he remembered the first time, he saw the familiar scarlet steam engine. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven o'clock. And to his surprise, there is another sign placed beside the Hogwarts sign that said Asclepius Academy for Apothecary, one o'clock and it pointed toward the opposite side from where Hogwarts is.

'_Huh, why I never heard about Asclepius Academy? Maybe I will ask someone about it once I reach Hogwarts.' _Harry thought.

Smoke from the train engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Harry realized that Artemis—his owl—was hooting over the other pets, seemingly greeting them. Harry also noticed that some students also brought Crups with them as well.

"I didn't know that Crup is allowed?" Harry asked to himself. But then again, rat and tarantula were allowed back in his past life. Harry shuddered as he accidentally remembered Peter Pettigrew, who disguised as Ron's pet rat.

"Hoo!" Artemis hooted, gaining attention from Harry.

"What is it, Arty?" Harry asked. The Eastern barn owl hooted again as she motioned with her head to a group of students with their parents, a white banner with green writings hanging above them that said;

HOGWARTS WIZARDS AND WITCHES ORIENTATION

WELCOME NEW MUGGLEBORN STUDENTS AND MUGGLE PARENTS!

Harry's eyes widened. "Wow! They actually have orientation for Muggleborns!" _'There was never one back in my past life!'_

"Hoo!" Artemis hooted again, this time biting one of Harry sleeves.

"What? You want me to go there?" Harry asked.

"Hoo!"

"Okay, okay!" Harry said. "I do curious about the orientation though. I wonder what kind of introduction they're going to give."

Harry walked to the group of cheerful muggleborn First Years and their parents, with Artemis perched on his left shoulder and Pops pushing his cart with his magic.

A Sixth Year Ravenclaw prefect saw him and greeted. "Oh, hello there! Are you a new Hogwarts student?"

"Yes?"

"Alright, let me see if your name is on the list for orientation attendance." The witch pulled out her clipboard.

"Wait, list? What if my name is not on the list?" Harry asked.

"Then we can add it to the list. This orientation is open for every new First Year. But it is mandatory for muggleborns," she answered. "Alright, what's your name?"

"Harry Potter."

And to Harry's surprise, the prefect didn't react to his name. He was happy.

'_Awesome! I don't have that stupid fame in this universe!'_ He thought.

"Harry... Harry Potter... Ah! There it is. Let me put a check. Alright, you can join with your peers." The prefect smiled as she directed Harry to a group of First Year who still looked around them in awe.

Harry smiled as he recognized Dean Thomas, who was chatting amiably about football to Justin Finch-Fletchley. There's also Sally Anne-Perks and her parents, who were asking some question to a Sixth Year Hufflepuff prefect. From another side, he quickly recognized Hermione Granger, currently asking numerous questions to a very patient Fifth Year Hufflepuff prefect. Harry smiled as he remembered Hermione Granger from his past life. Pops had placed his school trunks and Artemis's cage right next to the other First Year school trunks, no doubt will be brought into the train compartments by the responsible prefects. The house elf bowed to Harry before he popped away, but Harry had a feeling that Pops keep an eye on him just in case.

"Hey, is this where the orientation for First Year held at?" Harry asked to Dean and Justin, who were just finishing their conversation.

"Yeah, those prefects said that we still need to wait for another First Year students before the orientation could get started," Dean answered. "I'm Dean Thomas by the way."

"I'm Harry Potter."

"Hello, Harry. My name is Justin Finch-Fletchley."

"Wait, you're a Finch-Fletchley?" Sally asked as she walked to them, having overheard their conversation. "Isn't your father that famous barrister?"

"Yeah! Andrew Finch-Fletchley is my dad." Justin stated.

"Oh cool. I'm Sally Anne-Perks by the way," Sally introduced herself to the boys. "This is so exciting! I just found out that I can do magic and my parents had seen how useful magic is when Professor Flitwick came to my house to talk to my parents about a chance for me attending Hogwarts. He also performed some of useful charms to demonstrated it, my mum was astonished of how the dishes can clean themselves!"

"Wow, that _is _useful. I've got Professor McGonagall to turn my mum's vase into a toucan," Justin said. "Mum went hysterical, but dad was happy though. I think he said something about how ugly that vase was."

"And I've got Professor Sprout shown my mum about magical plants," Dean explained. "A plant called Bubotuber. I never seen a plant spewing pus that much." He then turned to Harry. "What about you, Harry?"

"Oh, I don't have a Professor showing me about magic," Harry claimed. "I just got an owl delivering my letter. That's it."

"Are you from a magical family?"

They turned to see a bushy haired witch with a large book in her hand.

"I am," Harry said. "Hello, I'm Harry Potter."

"I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione said. "I am the first magical in my family."

"Us too!" Sally smiled. "Hi, Hermione! I'm Sally Anne-Perks!"

"I'm Dean Thomas."

"And I'm Justin Finch-Fletchley. And before you ask, yes, my dad is _that_ Andrew Finch-Fletchley, _the_ famous barrister." Justin rolled his eyes in annoyance as Dean snickered.

Hermione then turned to Harry. "Professor McGonagall told me that this orientation is for Muggleborns."

"It is."

"Then, why are you here?" She asked. Her tone was a little demanding, which caused Harry to flinch.

He had forgot how bossy Hermione before!

Sally frowned. "Hermione, I think Harry has every right to join the orientation. The Professor that introduced magic to my family had stated that the orientation is open for every First-Year witches and wizards from _every _background."

"Yeah," Justin nodded. "Hermione, you shouldn't be rude to Harry like that."

"I'm not!" Hermione stated. "I was just curious."

"Then perhaps, you should've worded your question better," Dean said. "Say Harry, do you know football?"

Harry also remembered how his friend from his past life was disappointed of how wizards have no idea about football and far more obsessed with Quidditch. Perhaps Harry should try to find a way to introduce Muggle sports to those Purebloods and magical raised.

"I only follow the inter-school football league," Harry admitted. "I don't know much about the professional level one."

Dean's eyes brightened. "Then you're in for a treat! Let me introduce you to the amazing football team called West Ham United."

Justin snorted. "No way. Arsenal for the win!"

Sally giggled as the boys debated over their favorite football clubs, while Hermione just rolled her eyes. It was then when a Sixth Year Slytherin prefect (to Harry's surprise) appeared with a very quiet First Year wizard that Harry didn't recognize. Hmmm.

"Alright, that would be all of you so now we can start the orientation," The prefect stated. "Hello everyone! Welcome to the Hogwarts Orientation for Newcomers to Magic. I am Megara Fawley, Sixth Year prefect from House of Slytherin. Me and the other prefects are here to guide you through your Hogwarts year and introduce you First Years our traditions, cultures, and of course, important ethics. The rules during this orientation are simple; don't be rude, don't do experimental magic without supervision from your seniors or professors, don't harm other students, don't steal from other students, be polite, and don't badmouth anyone no matter if they did it first. Agree?"

The First Years nodded. Harry was impressed.

"Good. As you can see, all of your luggage and pets had been carried into the train compartment," Prefect Fawley motioned to where all their stuff is now carried magically by the other prefects on duty with the use of Levitation Charms. "You will learn how to do that charm once you're in Hogwarts. It's part of a First-Year curriculum by the way." She smiled as she saw the eagerness from Hermione's eyes.

"Alright! Form a line behind me. Let me show you the inside of our beloved Hogwarts Express!" She continued as they heard the final train whistle.

* * *

The First Years were placed in a magically expanded compartment. Dean and Justin had continued their debate of which football team is the best. At first, Hermione was about to continue her 'light reading' but Sally had initiated an interesting conversation about what better uses of magic and Hermione now discussed happily with her. It left with Harry and the unknown First Year.

"Hey, I'm Harry Potter," Harry decided to introduce himself. "What's your name?"

The unknown First Year just gave Harry a cold smile. "I'm sorry. But I can't tell you. Wait until the Sorting."

"Why?"

But the unknown First Year just ignored him as he continued to look through the window, humming some indescribable song.

'_Strange. I think I heard his voice before, but where?' _Harry thought as he recalled, trying to remember whether he ever meet him before in his past life.

His thought abruptly ended when they heard a ruckus coming from outside their compartment. Harry frowned as he recognized the smug looking Draco Malfoy ran through the train along with his usual bodyguards, holding a birdcage with...

Harry gasped as he quickly identified a familiar looking snowy owl inside of that cage.

"Hedwig?" Harry gasped.

The snowy owl didn't recognized Harry unfortunately.

"Malfoy, no! Give Hebe back! Please!" A familiar voice that Harry wished didn't hear again. But this voice sounded so distressed, it almost made Harry forgot about _his_ betrayal.

"No way, Weasley! This owl is too good for your filthy blood traitor self!" Draco sneered. "This owl is mine now!"

Dean and Justin looked outraged as they quickly opened their compartment door. "HEY! Give that owl back!"

Draco narrowed his eyes, disgustedly. "Ew... Mu—Muggleborns. Of course, you need some help from these lowlifes, Weasel..." he threw the birdcage to Dean, which quickly caught. "Come on, Crabbe, Goyle. This part of the train is stink of this _impurity_."

His bookends just grunted before leaving the group. Dean just gritted his teeth.

"Who is that guy?"

"I think he is one of those blood purists that Prefect Fawley had warned us about," Hermione said. "Come on, Dean. We better return this beautiful owl to her owner."

Harry at first couldn't believe that Hedwig is now belonged to Ron Weasley, but when he took a first look on the Weasley youngest son of this universe, his hatred of Ron from his past life suddenly disappeared.

Ron Weasley of universe 154 is a very different Ron Weasley from the one Harry knew. This one looked too worse for wear and physically crippled. The left part of Ron's face was partially burned almost to the point of melting. His left arm and leg are wood prosthetics, no doubt the Weasleys are too poor to afford the magical ones. Despite the prosthetic leg, Ron carried a crutch with him to help him walking.

The boy looked relieved and happy as Dean returned his owl back. "Oh, thank you! Thank you so much! I don't know what to do without my familiar, Hebe."

Harry looked at the clearly happy snowy owl as she hooted in reassurance that she's fine to Ron. "Hebe? That's a beautiful name for a beautiful owl."

"Yeah. She's a beauty, isn't she? She flew right to me when my family and I went shopping in Diagon Alley. The guy in Eeylops Owl Emporium said that nobody wants Hebe and he really glad to give her to me cheaply, apparently she had scared so many of his customers."

'_That does sounds like Hedwig that I know...'_ Harry thought. "Hey, I'm Harry Potter by the way. Who are you?"

"I'm Ron. Ron Weasley." Ron stated as he cradled on the birdcage protectively.

"Hello Ron. I'm Dean and the guy beside me is Justin," Dean said. "The bushy haired girl in our compartment is Hermione and the other is Sally. We don't know the name of the guy that sit next to the window though- he's just that quiet. Would you like to join us? Apparently, our compartment had been enchanted to fit more people than you can imagine."

Ron looked thoughtful for a moment, before he shook his head. "Thank you, but no thanks. I have to return back to my compartment; I have big brothers that I'm afraid won't stop to fuss over me if they don't see me for even a second."

"They wouldn't mind if you want to make some friends, right?" Hermione suggested. "we can even try to convince them that we will make sure you're alright."

"I—" But whatever Ron wants to say was suddenly cut off, when another voice called out for Harry.

"Oh, there you are Harry!"

Harry turned to see Altair Black, grinning happily as he waved to him. Harry almost forgot about him!

"I was looking for you all over the station, but the prefects told me you're in Hogwarts orientation, so I just wait in the train," Altair explained. "I was going to ask you to join me and my friends in our compartment, but it seems that you already found compartment already."

"We wouldn't mind for more people though. This compartment is enchanted, I heard." Harry said.

Altair's eyes widened. "You've got the famous Endless Extension charmed compartment? Wicked! Alright, I'll bring my friends here."

Harry nodded, before he turned to Ron. "Ron, like we said earlier; you can join us."

"You really want me with you guys?" The Weasley's youngest son was stunned.

"Of course, we are," Dean said. "you're more decent than that blond-haired twat we saw a minute ago."

"Language, Dean!" Hermione stated, but inwardly she said that was the only best description for that rude Malfoy boy.

Altair was curious. "Blond-haired—wait, were you guys talking about Draco Malfoy?"

"Uh, that's his name?" Sally asked.

Ron nodded. "Yes, they meant Draco Malfoy. He grabbed Hebe's cage earlier and was about to run with it if it wasn't for Dean stopping him."

Harry could see that Altair's face had turned red as if he was going to explode.

"Did he attack you?" He asked to Ron.

"Well..." Ron just looked to his feet. "he tripped me before he made that grab. I think one of his bodyguard—Goyle or Crabbe? —kicked my crutch away before I could make a chase of him."

Altair looked stern. "Scion Weasley, I assure you that the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black will not tolerate such... brutish act Heir Malfoy made toward you..."

He then walked away with such resolve in his eyes, causing the First Year muggleborns to looked wary.

"What does he mean of that?" Sally asked to Ron.

"It means Malfoy will be in very deep trouble." Ron replied.

* * *

Percy Weasley was worried after both Fred and George Weasley had explained that they didn't see Ron return to their compartment. The Fifth Year Gryffindor prefect went through the train, searching for his youngest brother. But was surprised to see Ron laughed and chatted with the other First Years in their compartment. The famous Endless Extension charmed one in fact.

Percy noted that the compartment is filled not only muggleborns, there is Harry Potter who is a half-blood from Ancient and Noble House of Potter, and several pureblood kids that are known to be from prominent Light and Neutral family. The fact that there's also Heir Altair Black from the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black and the boy doesn't seem really mind mingling with the muggleborns, baffled Percy.

But seeing Ron so very happy, for the first time since their crazy mother got sent to Azkaban for hurting him and Ginny...

A tear trickled from Percy's eyes. _'Oh Ron... I'm glad that you will be fine.'_


	6. Chapter 6

_Meanwhile..._

Albus Dumbledore is currently holding a staff meeting before school's term start—before the Sorting ceremony dinner.

"Alright. Let me remind you all that we need to be extra cautious for new students this year," Albus said. "we have received more heirs of Noble families than what we had last years. Make sure we don't do anything stupid and conduct ourselves professionally. That means you, Sybil."

The Divination Professor was too busy getting drunk with her sherry to acknowledge his warning. The other professors looked at her with disapproval.

"Why do we even employ her, Albus?" Minerva asked. "I told you hundreds of time that she doesn't even looked like she possessed Inner Eye like her great-great-grandmother Cassandra did. We've got reports from students about her drinking problem during teaching. And Divination class itself is a joke."

Albus sighed. "And I'm pretty sure I already told you that it is because of a rather cursed contract that had been conducted by Phoebus Trelawney to Armando Dippet years ago that stated Hogwarts must have Divination class and only a Trelawney teaching it will pause the curse."

Albus still had no idea what kind of curse Trelawney had put in that contract, but he won't risk it by firing Sybil until he gets a clear picture of said curse.

"Actually, you didn't tell me that," Minerva's eyes goggled. "now that you explain it like that, it's kind of make sense."

"Oh, I must've forgot which professor that asked me about it before."

"It's Severus that asked you before, Albus." Filius answered, helpfully.

"Oh right," Albus nodded. "well, forgive my rather ancient age and my ridiculous and rather grandiose mascot titles. If only I can retire from being Supreme Mugwump and Chief Warlock, I would gladly focus to being Headmaster to Hogwarts."

The professors looked at Albus, sadly. It's true, while Chief Warlock is the highest rank in Wizengamot and Supreme Mugwump is the highest rank in ICW, the titles don't include any important jobs whatsoever. Albus served as some sort of a 'symbol' for Wizengamot and ICW. Nothing more.

"It is with sadness that I inform you all that the Board of Governors have once again declined our fund request for new training brooms for Flying Class. I'm sorry, Rolanda. I believe we will make do with our current brooms." Albus continued.

Rolanda Hooch frowned. "But I already gave a report about ten accidents from Flying Class last year to them! What were they doing with the report? Making a paper bird?"

"I'm pretty sure it didn't arrive yet." The Headmaster assured.

"But I sent it last week!"

Albus sighed, "Well, I'm not sure what the Board had done with the report, but I would like to continue to the next topic."

"Next, the Goblin Nation had agreed to send some of their best Ward-Master to fix Hogwarts's wards. But only if we have 10000 galleons ready."

"Where would we get that much money?" Minerva asked.

"I already ask the Board about that."

"Let me guess, they declined it?" Severus deadpanned.

Albus nodded, sadly.

"We're doomed."

"As much as I want to disagree with you, I fear that statement is actually correct. The wards around Hogwarts are far, far too old and without proper management and fresh new energy to power it, I truly fear that the wards will go unstable this year," Albus explained. "and I don't have enough money to hire a Ward-Master. Last year, I was forced to use money from my vault to pay for Potion Lab's renovation. How's the lab, Severus?"

"It was just like before the Fire-Breathing Potion explosion caused by the dunderheads. Thank you," Severus said. "and also, for the newly added ventilations."

"What worries me is the fact that you kept using money from your vault to pay what the school truly needs," Filius said. "do you still have enough before you retire, Albus?"

"My Account Manager said that I still have 5000 galleons left. Don't worry, I'm sure I'll manage." Albus smiled.

The Hogwarts professors stared at their Headmaster worriedly. Clearly, the Board had once again forgot to pay Albus.

* * *

_At the train..._

"... so my great-uncle Algie bought me Trevor after that," Neville Longbottom explained, happily. "my whole family was so pleased to find out that I can do my accidental magic by bouncing all the way down the garden and into the road."

The Muggleborn new students were mouth gaped at his story. The others, purebloods and those were raised in magical households, were merely winced at how harsh Neville's story is.

"Your great-uncle nearly drowned you?!" Justin gawked.

"and he dropped you from upstairs window?!" Dean stunned.

Hermione and Sally looked worried as Hermione asked to Daphne Greengrass, another new student from magical raised family.

"Is it actually alright to endanger children just to _push _their magic out?!" She nearly shrieked.

Daphne flinched, but not at the tone she used. "To be honest, there are some laws that protect the magical children from actually going through that, but it's a little bit sketchy and some of the old families still do that as part of their tradition—it wouldn't exactly needed if only the Ministry allow the magical test that had been mandated by the ICW for years now."

"This Ministry doesn't sound like a good governing body." Sally muttered.

"Don't remind us."

"Hey, where's Altair? He looked like he's about to burn someone." Dean asked.

"He's going to reprimand Draco Malfoy." Neville explained.

"Why? Are they related?"

"Yes, they are. Draco's mother is a Black and Altair's father is the Head family for House of Black. Basically, Altair outranked Malfoy. What Malfoy had done to Ron here is considered an etiquette breach." He explained.

Ron nodded. "Two weeks ago, Lord Black had offered a family protection to my family. My dad accepted it and now, my family is under the protection from House of Black. Such alliance should've been informed to every family that allied with Black, including the Malfoys."

"So, since Malfoy attacked you..." Hermione said. "he basically had attacked Altair's family?"

"Exactly."

Harry was simply trying to learn the information of his new universe as much as he can. So much new things happening, and he wondered if he could get training in Pureblood etiquette, considering he's not muggle raised this time. He needs to get used with new Ron Weasley, despite of how horrific the old one had done to him. He also tried to befriend more people as he regretted the fact that he never done that before in his old universe. He lamented that he never get to know Sally-Anne Perks before she left Hogwarts in their Third Year, he never put an effort to befriend Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan, he never tried to ask Neville about their families—considering they're technically godbrothers, and he never tried to befriend anyone from Houses other than in Gryffindor.

Right now, he is sitting in a compartment with his fellow First Years. He made an effort to recognize the ones that Altair brought with him, like Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis that Harry remembered them from Slytherin House/or would be in Slytherin House for this universe. Susan Bones, who Harry remembered had an aunt who was a Head of DMLE. Neville Longbottom obviously he remembered. And Theodore Nott.

Honestly, other than the fact that he was a Slytherin and had a father who was a Death Eater _and_ not part of Draco's gang, Harry had no clue about him. He knew that Theo Nott was working in Department of Mysteries as Unspeakable in his old universe, but that's pretty much it. It seems, Altair is Nott's best friend here.

Harry mentally makes a promise to get to know them all, instead of just sticking to one person and let them control him. (He only hopes Ron Weasley will not turn out like the last one and try to do the same thing)

* * *

Altair return to their compartment, still miffed but otherwise calmed. "I'm back. What did I miss?"

"We discussed about how dangerous to attack a family under the protection of a powerful family." Tracey Davis said.

Altair sighed. "So, you guys discussed about my family's recent alliance?"

Everyone in the compartment nodded.

"I don't know much the reason why my father decided to have our family allied to yours, Ronald. All I know is that my father had expressed gratitude to your father for helping him back during the War with Dark Lord... er what's his name."

Harry raised his eyebrows. _'Everyone didn't know Voldy's name?'_

"My gran said that his name is Lord Volleysnort." Neville stated.

"No, I heard that his name is Vroombrella." Daphne piped up.

"Are you sure it's not Lord Voltagemaw?" Tracey asked.

"I think it's Lord Volvo," Susan said. "that's what I heard from the auror that reported to my auntie."

The Muggleborns in the compartment snickered at Susan's comment, which garnered confused looks from the magical raised kids in the compartment.

"Volvo is a brand for muggle car." Hermione explained between in her giggles.

Theo laughed at her explanation, much to everyone's surprise. "Oh, that's rich! The Dark Lord's name from a muggle car. I think it's ironic! Honestly, I don't even know what his name."

"That's because his name is easily forgettable," Altair mentioned. "I mean seriously, which parents want to name him 'Lord Volvo'?"

Harry snorted. _'Wow. Everyone in this universe has problem remembering Tom's nom de guerre! Well, much better than those stupid epithets. 'You Know Who', bah!'_

"There was a war in your world?" It was Justin who set the topic back.

"Not as gruesome as the one with Dark Lord Grindelwald," Theo said. "it was pretty pathetic if you asked me. This Dark Lord once appealed toward Pureblood bigots' agenda, but toward the end, his goals became more to... vanity."

"Like what?" Sally asked.

"He once took control of Witch Weekly so he can appear on the cover on every issues. He killed anyone who had more beautiful hair than his. He took every magical beauty product so he can be more fabulous. And I heard, the reason why he feared Dumbledore because his beard was beyond 'fabulous' than he could ever imagine," Theo almost gagged as he explained. "honestly, I believe my own father is insane for joining to that moron's cause."

Dean and Justin looked dumbfounded, while Hermione and Sally only gaped.

Harry shuddered as he remembered Voldemort with blonde hair and neon green robes with shockingly pink lipstick! _'Somehow this Voldemort is scarier than the old one.'_

* * *

Everything else after that is pretty much went out normally. Five minutes after getting to know each other and playing Exploding Snaps (Susan and Ron had brought the cards and start teaching the Muggleborns how to play), a Ravenclaw prefect came to their compartment and told them to change to their school robes now as they almost arrive to Hogsmeade station.

Harry realized that the quiet boy that had been sitting next to the window must've casted a silent Notice-Me-Not spell upon himself during the duration of the trip as he spotted him again but this time already put on his school robe and ready to get out from the train.

'_He must've sneak out from the compartment when everyone didn't see him,'_ Harry thought. _'or we just didn't notice him that much. Kind of sad if I thought about it.'_

After putting on his school robes and getting out from the train with the rest of the students, everything is as just as Harry remembered. The First Years were all pale and nervous. He spotted Dean crammed his pockets with the last of the sweets that they had bought on the train and joined the crowd thronging the corridor. Ron was gripping on his crutch tightly as he wobbled with the group. Hermione was murmuring all sort of information she had read from the books. Sally looked like she wants to faint, but Susan immediately calmed her down. Altair and Daphne looked confident, but Harry could see the anxiety in their eyes.

Only Justin and Tracey seem fine. In fact, Justin looked so excited, as he almost skipped through the corridor. Tracey just rolled her eyes at his behavior.

People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Harry was smiling brightly as he heard a familiar booming voice from his very first magical friend.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" Hagrid, the gamekeeper of Hogwarts called.

The First Years looked a little bit frightened at Hagrid's size, but obediently followed the Half-Giant down what seemed to be a steep narrow path. With as much as slipping and stumbling—it's really dark out there despite Hagrid's lamp. Just like the last time, nobody spoke much, and Neville kept losing his toad. Somehow, Trevor the toad always ended up on Hermione's bushy hair, much to the witch's chagrin.

"Er, I think Trevor liked the scent of whatever shampoo you used." Neville awkwardly said.

"He liked the scent of citrus?" Hermione huffed.

"Your shampoo can smell like citrus?" Neville awed. "Shampoo in magical world always smelled like potion ingredients."

Neville decided that if Trevor gone missing again, he will first search through Hermione's hair. Hermione just sighed dejectedly.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, interrupting the conversation. "jus' round this bend here."

Harry smiled as he heard the loud "Ooooh!" from the First Years.

Hagrid pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore, motioned the students to take them. "No more'n four to a boat!" He called. This time, Harry took a boat with Altair, Theo, and Susan. Ron was with Daphne, Justin, and Tracey. Neville and Hermione were with Dean and Sally. Harry looked to the other boats and saw Draco was with Crabbe, Goyle, and the quiet boy. Harry pitied him as he witnessed Draco taunting him, expecting him to lash out, but the quiet boy just sat there in silent. Draco then huffed and finally ignored him. The quiet boy then looked over to Harry and smirked.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then—FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake. Harry could see a giant tentacle, rising from the water, waving toward them as if to say hi.

Everyone was silent, and Harry once again admiring the view of the great castle Hogwarts overhead. _'It's still as beautiful as ever.'_

Right in the middle of the lake, they suddenly heard a loud splash, followed by; "HOW DARE YOU! WAIT TILL MY FATHER HEAR THIS!"

The First Years looked and saw Draco, floating in the water, his face is red—as if to compete against Ron's red hair. Crabbe and Goyle looked stunned, while the quiet boy was laughing.

They all then looked to a rather stumped Hagrid.

"Er... You musta haff provoke Ol' Pitts there. That squid can be really sensitive." He explained. As soon as he said that, a pair of tentacles raised from the lake and grabbed Draco, putting him back to his boat—while he screamed like a little girl.

Everyone was laughing at Draco, as their boats sailed through.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel that taking them right underneath the castle, into a harbor.

After they climbed out of the boats, they walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the familiar huge front door.

"Everyone here?" Hagrid asked and after counting everyone, he was satisfied. "Good."

He raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

Harry almost holding his breath in anticipation. _'Here we go again!'_


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR NOTE: New record! Over 6000 words for a chapter! Enjoy.**

* * *

The first thing Professor Minerva McGonagall see when she opened Hogwarts front door was Draco Malfoy being wet and covered in gunk of seaweeds.

"Hagrid, why Mr. Malfoy is wet?" She asked as she raised her eyebrows at the blond boy.

"Professor, he insulted Pitts the Giant Squid." Hagrid simply answered.

"NO! I did not!" Draco screamed. "That ruddy squid pulled me into the water for no reason!"

"After you shouted at it for being haggard ugly," Another boy, Harry recognized as Blaise Zabini, stated. "everyone here heard your off-pitch noises from our boats."

"S' true." Crabbe shrugged, causing Draco to give him a betrayed look.

"You also hurt Ron on the train by tripping him on his way," Dean added. "and took his bird from him."

"Shut up, _mudblood! _Nobody wants to hear you!" Draco screamed. However, the other kids gasped at his choice of word.

McGonagall just glared. "Not even sorted into a House and you already caused trouble, Mr. Malfoy! I'll make sure to have 50 points deducted from you as soon as you get sorted! And a detention with whoever your Head of House would be."

Draco gulped. McGonagall then cast a _Scourgify_ and Drying spell on him. He is now dry and clean like the rest of the other First Years.

The cat Animagus then turned toward both Crabbe and Goyle. "And you two. Did you also hurt Mr. Weasley as well?"

They shuffled their feet, nervously. "Err... Malfoy asked me to kick Weasley's crutch away from him. That's it." Crabbe confessed.

"I just watch." Goyle looked down, guiltily.

Minerva's lips thinned into almost a straight line. "10 points from you, Mr. Crabbe, as soon as you get sorted. And I want you to apologize to Mr. Weasley. Now."

Both boys immediately apologized to Ron and hurriedly back to the First Years group, obviously afraid of what the Transfiguration Professor would done to them.

"I have a feeling that this year will be interesting." Harry looked and saw the same quiet boy on the train talking to him.

"Yeah."

* * *

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor into a small, empty chamber off the hall. The First Years crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Hey, which House do you think you would be?" Harry decided to ask to the quiet boy. "My parents went to Gryffindor. I think I will end up there as well."

"Hmm... Slytherin I believe." He said.

"How about the other Houses?"

"I suppose Ravenclaw would suit me fine."

'_He obviously not muggle-raised if he knows about the Houses,' _Harry thought. _'I wonder who he is. He looked kind of familiar now that I think about it.'_

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses."

Harry did not pay attention to the speech any longer and decided to see the other kids. They did not fare better like him as they looked anxious and worried. The quiet boy surprisingly was as calm as Harry, as if he too already heard McGonagall's speeches before.

"... I shall return when we are ready for you," Professor McGonagall said finally. "Please wait quietly."

As soon as she left the chamber. Panic whispers broke down amongst the group.

"How exactly do they sort us into Houses?" Dean asked Ron.

"Some sort of test, I think," Ron shrugged. "Fred said they will ask some questions to us. Regarding our personalities or something like that."

"Like aptitude test?" Hermione asked.

"Probably like that."

Hermione paled quickly before she began to whisper very fast about all the spells she'd learned. Sally looked ill, and Hermione's frantic murmurs did not help her to calm.

"I think it has nothing to do with test," Tracey said. "my parents just clued me about us having to wear something. And that whatever that thing will do the Sorting."

"Perhaps it could be a magical hat?" Altair deduced. "My father told me that we will wear something on our head."

"Possibly. Or it could be a magical turban."

Crabbe and Goyle looked more nervous than the other First Years, but Draco looked smug.

"My father told me that all we have to do is to wear a stupid hat," Draco stated, smugly. "it will be the one to sort us. I, on the other hand, doesn't need that hat to sort me. I am a Malfoy. Malfoy always goes to Slytherin."

"My father was a Gryffindor, who then got re-sorted to Slytherin," Altair frowned. "and Black _always _goes to Slytherin too. What if you end up into Gryffindor, cousin?"

Draco quickly shut up.

Harry raised his eyebrows at Altair's statement. _'Sirius got re-sorted to Slytherin? What happened?'_

And then Harry heard screaming.

Twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall, causing the First Years to scream. All pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the screaming First Years.

"Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance—"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost—I say, what are you all doing here?" Headless Nick—as Harry remembered—suddenly noticed them.

Nobody answered.

"New students!" Fat Friar said, happily. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

A few people nodded mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" the Friar cheered. "My old House, you know."

"Meooww!" Suddenly, a transparent looking cat floated above the Hogwarts' ghosts, meowing to them as if to tell them to stop interrupting the First Years.

"Oh, right! Thank you for reminding us, Morty," Nick said as he ruffled the ghost cat's fur. "Come on, Friar. No need to influence the children to your House. We better see Baron about Peeves." One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

The First Years cooed at the sight of the fuzzy-looking ghost cat. The ghost cat only floated in the circle above the students, as if to guard them from any annoying ghosts.

"He's so cute!"

"Look at his fur! It's so fluffy!"

"I wish I can touch his fur. Too bad he's a ghost."

"Maybe he used to be a familiar for a Hogwarts student?"

"Do you hear what the ghosts called him? His name is Morty."

Professor McGonagall then returned and saw all the First Years were all cooing gently toward Hogwarts ghost cat. The Professor smiled slightly before she said. "Move along now, the Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

The First Years tensed up again at being reminded about their Sorting.

Morty mewed softly as he floated next to McGonagall now.

"Now, form a line," she told the First Years. "and follow me."

The ghost cat looked like he wants to follow the students as well, but McGonagall stopped him.

"I'm sorry, Morty," McGonagall said. "you don't have to follow the students to their Sorting. You may join as soon as their Sorting is finished."

"Meow." The ghost cat floated sadly through the wall.

"I didn't know there's a ghost cat here?" Harry murmured. "That's new."

"I heard he's been in Hogwarts for 10 years now," Daphne explained. "They called him 'Mourning Morty' because he always mewed mournfully."

"Oh, that's sad." Justin said.

* * *

The Great Hall is as strange and splendid as Harry remember. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Harry remembered them all.

Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mourning Morty was floating above the Hufflepuff table, getting cooed over by the older students.

The familiar velvety black ceiling dotted with stars is still there. And Hermione whispered, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History._"

"You should've read _Hogwarts: Magical Architecture _if you want to know more about why the Founders bewitched the ceiling to look like that." Ron suggested, warmly.

"Really? Where can I get that?" Hermione asked, eagerly.

"Owl-order it from Flourish and Blotts. That's how Percy got me the copy."

She nodded and asked Ron more about how to owl-order and wondering if she can borrow Hebe for her book order.

'_At least this Ron seems politer.'_ Harry thought as he witnessed their exchange.

He looked back as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the First Years. On top of the stool, she put a pointed wizard's hat.

The First Years were whispering about the hat. Some looked angry, probably being lied by their older siblings at their home about the Sorting.

Then the hat twitched, a rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth—and the hat began to...

"_Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination_

_And when he's tall_

_He's what we call a dinosaur sensation"_

The First Years looked at the singing Hat, incredulously.

"Did that Hat just sing 'Barney' theme song?!" Justin exclaimed.

"Oh god!" Sally shrieked and Hermione fainted on the spot.

"_Barney's friends are big and small_

_They come from lots of places_

_After school they meet to play_

_And sing with happy faces"_

Draco tried to cover his ears but failed. "What is this horrible music?! MAKE IT STOP!"

"GAAAHH! IT'S TOO CHEERFUL!" Pansy Parkinson wailing.

"_Barney shows us lots of things_

_Like how to play pretend_

_ABC's, and 123's_

_And how to be a friend"_

All the First Years were screaming and crying at this point. Except Harry, who looked almost going to puke and the quiet boy, who looked like he wants to hex the Hat for traumatizing everyone in the Hall.

"_Barney comes to play with us_

_Whenever we may need him_

_Barney can be your friend too_

_If you just make-"_

"ENOUGH!" Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts quickly cast _Silencio_ toward the Hat. "MAGNUS! YOU SING THE WRONG SONG!"

The Sorting Hat—apparently, named Magnus was annoyed that someone stop him from singing, and then he quickly paled as he realized what the hell he just sang. "Oh shoot! I got mixed up. Sorry, children! I'll sing the _actual _Sorting song!"

Professor McGonagall had immediately cast Reviving spell toward Hermione.

After calming down several hysterical students, reviving recently fainted kids, and rushing poor Professor Burbage to Hospital Wing—her ears spontaneously went bleeding—the Great Hall quieted down and the Sorting finally able to start.

"Well then," The Hat said, embarrassed. "before I can finally sort the new First Year, it is mandatory for me to sing a Sorting song. SO..."

And then the Hat proceed to sing...

"_I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world..."_

* * *

_Two hours of singing 'wrong' songs, and vomiting group of First Year later..._

"I want to go home..." Sally sobbed, unable to hear anymore horrible songs.

Dean does not even look well, Tracey had fainted alongside with Hermione—who fainted again, Daphne just broke down to hysteria wailing, Draco and his two cohorts looked so pale everyone thought they're vampires, and the other First Years couldn't stop puking no matter how many Soothing potions Madame Pomfrey had to give to them.

At least Magnus the Sorting Hat finally got a song right. Eventually.

"_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

"FINALLY!" Everyone in the Great Hall screamed, elated that montage of horrible songs is finally over. All the Hogwarts staff were sighed in relieved, except Trelawney who was plastered all over the table—as usual. They burst into applause as the Hat finished his song. Magnus bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

"What kind of magical hat that forget its own song?" Ron gawked. But no one answered him.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward—glaring toward the sheepish-looking Hat briefly— holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the Hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

"Good luck, Hannah!" Susan cheered. Said blond-haired witch only nodded in response before she stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The Hat shouted a moment later.

The Hufflepuff table cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at their table. Mourning Morty mewed happily along with Fat Friar who was waving merrily at her.

"Black, Altair!"

Altair almost run to the stool and swiftly put on the Hat. Unlike Hannah's Sorting however, Altair's was a little bit too long. Three minutes had passed, and everyone in the Great Hall began wondering if his going to be a Hatstall.

"I have a feeling that Altair is currently arguing with the Hat between Gryffindor and Slytherin." Theo murmured.

"If he goes to Gryffindor, I'm not going to be surprised considering _that_ is Lord Black's old House." Daphne whispered back.

But another minute later, the Hat finally opened his mouth and shouted,

"SLYTHERIN!"

Altair stiffened as he slowly placed the Hat back to the stool. Before he goes to his table though, he said to the Hat.

"I hope you're right."

"I never make a wrong choice," the Hat smiled. "remember, I am also the one who resorted Sirius Black to Slytherin. I sensed his cunning in you as well. Cunning and Ambition, two things that make your father wiser, which he gained right on his Fifth Year, albeit a little bit late."

Altair relaxed a little after that comment, and finally walked to Slytherin table, greeted by the older students with respectful nods. The other tables clapped politely at his Sorting result.

"Well, he does seem less brash and impulsive than Sirius Black," Professor Sprout whispered to her colleagues. "more assured I believe."

"Perhaps he will be more like his father after his graduation from Hogwarts. Hopefully." Snape commented.

"Only time can tell, Severus. As the boy is now in your House." Filius said.

"Indeed."

The Sorting then continued.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

This time, it was the Ravenclaw table that clapped, with several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brown, Lavender!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" And just like that, Lavender became the first new Gryffindor. Harry wondered if the Sorting will be just like before.

"Bulstrode, Millicent!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

'_Yep, nothing changed,' _Harry thought. _'it was somehow... disappointing?'_

He was expecting more after all.

"Crabbe, Vincent!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Davis, Tracey!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"Good luck, Justin!" Sally cheered. Justin responded by giving thumbs up.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Susan immediately secure an empty spot beside her for Justin to sit in Hufflepuff table. When Hannah asked, Susan simply said that she already met him on the train.

"Finnigan, Seamus!"

Oddly, when Seamus sat on the stool and placed the Hat on his head, the Hat suddenly burst into flame.

"GAAHH! I'M ON FIRE!"

Someone—possibly a Gryffindor—began to sing, "That Hat is on fire~". And followed by many more students.

"_That Hat is on fire_

_That Hat is on hire_

_He's hopping on fire_

_That Hat is on fire"_

Albus just face palmed as Magnus—like the song said, hopping around the Hall, trying to extinguish the flame on him. Seamus only looked guilty on the stool.

"Hehehe... oops?"

"_Oh, oh, oh..._

_He's just a hat, and he's on fire..."_

"_Aguamenti!"_ Snape immediately cast water-making spell on the Hat.

"Ah... much better," Magnus sighed. He then glared at Seamus as he spat. "GRYFFINDOR to you, boy!"

The Gryffindor were all roaring in laughter and clapping as Seamus walked into their table, quite dumbfounded.

The other tables just shook their heads at the Gryffindors.

'_Okay, I had to admit... that was unexpected.' _Harry gaped.

And the surprise did not end yet for Harry. After several Sortings later, a rather particular name suddenly called out.

"Gaunt, Thomas!"

Harry spluttered at the name. And then, the quiet boy that stood beside him began to smile.

"That's me!" he stated, garnering shocked looks from the Purebloods.

"Wha... WHAT?!" Draco was upset. "Why the hell you made me think that you're a Mudblood when you're clearly from Pureblood House of Gaunt?!"

"I didn't say anything," Tom shrugged. "you made that assumption yourself."

The other kids nodded as they remembered quite well at how Tom Gaunt stayed quiet as Draco jeered at him on the boat.

Draco looked pale as if he were sick.

"Do you want me to tell your father of how you treated me, Heir Malfoy?" Tom asked.

"Wha—No, NO!" Draco shook his head, vigorously. The others were just snickering.

"Above the sky, there still another sky." Hermione stated, which everyone in the group agreed of after witnessing altercation between Draco and Tom.

Harry on the other hand was stunned as he realized why he thought the boy looked familiar. He already seen what young Tom Riddle looked like through Dumbledore's pensieve.

He is Tom Riddle!

'_But how?'_ Harry thought frantically as he saw Tom 'Gaunt' went to the stool and put on the Hat. _'How in the world Tom is here and looked young where Voldemort still alive and exist? Is he a Horcrux?'_

Not a moment too soon, the Sorting Hat declared, "SLYTHERIN!"

There was polite clapping all over the Hall, but also murmurs and whispers. Which Harry overheard.

"Of course, he goes to Slytherin. The Gaunts are descended from Salazar Slytherin after all."

"But I thought the House of Gaunt had extinct?"

"I heard that there are other branches of Gaunt outside Europe. I'm sure that this Thomas Gaunt must've from outside Britain."

"Rumor has it, the Wizengamot had recently welcomed a new Lord from Spain. Must be Lord Gaunt."

Harry was mulling over this newfound information, completely ignored the rest of the Sortings. He did not realize that Hermione and Neville went to Gryffindor. And when Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called, Harry didn't notice the looks of shock when the Hat sorted Malfoy to Gryffindor, much to the blonde's horror.

"WHAT?! SORT ME TO SLYTHERIN YOU STUPID HAT!" Draco bellowed.

"No," Magnus stated firmly. "I don't see any Slytherin's traits in you, boy. Mr. Black and Mr. Gaunt had more cunning and subtler than you could ever have."

"AND HOW THE HELL YOU SORTED CRABBE AND GOYLE TO SLYTHERIN?! THEY'RE DUMBER THAN AN ACTUAL ROCK!"

Both Crabbe and Goyle stiffened under the stares.

"Unlike you, they actually _think_ first before acting. Something that is valued in Slytherin. You, on the other hand, barging through every situation. Like a true Gryffindor."

"I AM A MALFOY AND MY FAMILY ALWAYS GOES TO SLYTHERIN!"

"Stop embarrassing yourself, Mr. Malfoy!" Albus Dumbledore suddenly stood up from his seat and leveling a glare, worthy of the Defeater of Grindlewald. "now, stop this foolish tantrum of yours and go to your table."

"NOT UNTIL I GET SORTED TO—"

Dumbledore cast a quick _Silencio _toward the ungrateful brat. "I don't care if you are related to Muggle Queen Elizabeth or your family is related to a dark lord. GO. TO. YOUR. TABLE."

Draco clammed up.

"NOW."

Then Malfoy stumbled down to Gryffindor table, almost hitting his legs to the table in the process. Unsurprisingly, no clapping from the Gryffindors. While the Slytherins tried not to get associated with him.

"This is why my family refused your family's offer of alliance, Malfoy." Pansy muttered under her breath.

* * *

Several Sortings later, in which Sally went to Hufflepuff and Theo went to Slytherin—he was warmly welcomed by Altair, it was then Harry's turn.

"Potter, Harry!"

'_This is it.'_ Harry stepped forward. No whispers around him like before. Everyone watched him like an ordinary First Year getting sorted.

He put on the hat, which dropped over his eyes. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the Hat. And he waited.

A familiar small voice greeted him in his mind.

"_Hello there. Another Dimension Traveler, hmm?"_ Magnus said.

Harry was shocked. _'Wha...? H-how did you know?'_

"_You're not the first Traveler I get to sort here," the Hat responded. "I already sort another one before you. He suspected that you're another Traveler like him."_

'_Who?'_

"_Sorry, can't tell you about it,"_ Magnus smiled. _"Hmm... Your old House was Gryffindor, yet I can see that you didn't gain anything from being there. Oh, my other me already suggested Slytherin for you? Why didn't you take it? You could be great, you know?"_

'_I... I was young back then,' _Harry replied. _'I don't like Malfoy—and I guess I'm not going to like _this _Malfoy as well. Hagrid and Ron already told me how Slytherin is the 'evil' and 'dark' House, of course I will follow my first friends' suggestions.'_

"_And look where that led you," _Magnus said. _"You have changed so much, Mr. Potter. Not even sorting you to Slytherin could help you this time, since your life is different. You're no longer the survivor—which is basically every Slytherin ever— and it is very wrong of you to think Slytherin as dark House."_

'_Sorry. I know that now.' _

"_Slytherin are linked to identity, changing themselves to meet their needs and the wants of the world around. They have specific people that are Theirs, and their circle of Actual Trust may be rather small, even if their friends/associates/resources group is a wide network. Slytherin are tied to wanting, craving, and not necessarily in a bad way or in a way that's 'ambition'. Slytherin are a House made up of myriad of little wants, but also struggle with the idea of worth and whether or not they have done enough to deserve the things they want," _Magnus explained. _"Sounds like you, aren't it?"_

'_I didn't realize that,' _Harry's eyes widened. Come to think of it, he did have struggle with being worthy thanks to the Dursleys treating him like a crap. His friends are so limited, and he never tried to befriend others because he already far too 'comfortable' just being around the Weasleys and Hermione. He had problem with trusting others too, thanks to a certain manipulative old coot. _'Do you think I still fit for Slytherin?'_

"_Depends. I can still sort you there if you want, but you're not eleven years old boy anymore, Mr. Potter. You've changed. You're now 25 years old man, a war veteran, tired with everyone expectation on you, and all you ever want is to be treated like ordinary man, settling down and have nice family, and live long enough to see the world changed around you without them pressuring you. Your Slytherin traits still there, but already changed so much after the war. Your Gryffindor traits are the ones who did problem for you in the past and that's why I don't think you will get better if I sort you there. Even you are being honorable only makes thing harder for you to fit in, because not everyone can understand your way of thinking and mistaken your 'saving people thing' as suicidal tendencies."_

'_Then, please sort me to where you think I'm the best at.'_ Harry plead.

"_Hmmm... You're no longer want to seek out situations in which you can do good. You're now want to befriend as many people as you can because you felt guilty for not trying hard enough to get to know others in the past. I don't sense any selfishness in you and you already know what you want and what you are. That is very good, Mr. Potter. It seems you really benefited in this second chance you're given," _Magnus said. _"Have you opened your mind enough, Mr. Potter?"_

'_I was told to keep open-minded,' _Harry replied. _'It was refreshing to see new things and perceive differently.'_

"_Indeed," _The Hat laughed. _"I know just the House for you, Mr. Potter. But promise me one thing."_

'_What is it?'_

"_Be kind to yourself. You don't have to be any bigger than you are." _The Hat then shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Harry had to admit this Sorting Hat is much wiser than from his old universe.

"_Thank you for your compliment." _

Harry blushed in embarrassment. He forgot to take off the Hat. As soon as he placed the Hat back to the stool, he walked toward the Hufflepuff table, where he was waved over by Justin, Sally, and Susan.

"Come on, Harry!" Justin scoot over to give Harry a spot to sit. "Saved you a spot."

As soon as Harry sat down, Morty the ghost cat floated next to him and 'licked' his hand—well, as close as how ghost kitty can lick since he's translucent.

"Wow, I never seen Morty being very welcoming before." An older student commented, fascinated.

"I thought he always like that?" Sally asked.

"Well, Morty is a nice kitty," a Hufflepuff prefect shrugged. "It's just... he never like getting too close to a student before."

There was more conversations and introductions in Hufflepuff table. Susan introduced Hannah to Harry, who seems to be happier to have even more friends.

Harry could see the High Table properly now. Hagrid's beard seems to be even fluffier than before? Albus Dumbledore is the one surprised him the most. Instead of the usual gaudy-looking robes, he wore dark brown robes—looked more like a monk instead of the eccentric great wizard. Albus' hair is shorter, and his white beard is shinier. Harry stiffened as he spotted Professor Quirrell—with the same purple turban on his head. Quirrell glared toward Tom Gaunt, who was chatting with fellow Slytherins.

'_I wonder why Voldy glared toward Tom like that if Tom is him,'_ Harry speculated. _'he must've hated him because he thought Tom stole his identity?'_

There were still more people left. Dean went to Gryffindor, cheered by Neville and Hermione. A girl name Lisa Turpin went to Ravenclaw. Zacharias Smith surprisingly went to Gryffindor instead of Hufflepuff- despite his claims of his family being descended from Helga Hufflepuff. Sophia Roper went to Ravenclaw. And then it was Ron's turn, who was even paler than before. The youngest Weasley boy gripping on his crutch as he hobbled off to the stool and shakily put on the Hat. He's obviously panicking.

On the Gryffindor table, Percy looked worried as he several times wanted to go accompany Ron but can't because he needs to be in his station as Gryffindor prefect. Fred and George crossed their fingers under the table.

Ron at first looked anxious, then almost distressed, and finally he looked calmed down and relaxed. Whatever discussion he had with Magnus must've been a great help as he nodded at something the Hat said, before the Hat declared,

"RAVENCLAW!"

The Great Hall was stunned. Nobody clapping. Nobody cheering. Only silence. The Hogwarts staff looked confused—only Professor Flitwick looked solemn.

"I believe this will be the first time my House received a Weasley," The Charms Professor said. "Consider what had happened to him, I'm sure the calmness of Ravenclaw is what the boy needs. Not Gryffindor recklessness—sorry, Minerva."

Professor McGonagall only nodded, before she motioned Ron to go to his table.

Everyone whispered and murmured, something like; "I thought Weasleys always gone to Gryffindor!"

Even Fred and George were stunned, before they decided that it is probably for the best if Ron did not end up in Gryffindor.

Percy, while a little disappointed that Ron didn't went to Gryffindor, was happier that Ron ended up in the House of Wit and Wisdom. "Of course, my brother Ron will end up there. He's the smartest Weasley I ever known." He said that as Blaise Zabini was made a Slytherin. Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took Magnus the Sorting Hat away.

Albus Dumbledore then stood up from his seat—not an ornate throne like from Harry's past. Dumbledore was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have please him more than to see them all here.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are..."

"Please don't touch the cabbage rolls. Thank you!"

Harry raised his eyebrows at that. That was even odder than from his old universe. As Dumbledore sat back down, everybody clapped and cheered.

A Hufflepuff prefect seems to understand what confused Harry as the prefect explained. "Everyone in Hogwarts had been warned not to touch the rolls because it always tasted horrible than a gym sock. The Kitchen elves appeared to get mixed up between cabbage rolls recipe with sauerkraut recipe."

"Huh. That's interesting." Harry murmured.

"Yeah. Say, potatoes, Harry?" The prefect offered.

"Yes, please!" Harry grinned happily as the Hogwarts plates began to pile up with food in front of them. Justin and Sally were astounded with the amount of foods and the wider range of choices. Susan explained them that the Hogwarts feasts are always to die for. There are roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and of course, the infamous peppermint humbugs and cabbage-sauerkraut rolls. Harry feels like eleven years old again as he piled his plate with a bit of everything except the peppermints and rolls.

Morty the ghost cat mewed to Harry to grab some healthier choices as well. Harry agreed and grabbed some healthy amount of sweet potatoes fries and Greek pasta salad. The other First Years saw these and grabbed some of the pasta salad as well.

The prefects nodded at the healthy meals that the First Years had took and encourage them to get some more green veggies along with their foods. Justin had to admit, the vegetables somehow tasted better if they were served in Hogwarts. Another First Year, Ernie Macmillan told them that they should try the hummus as well.

The Fat Friar and Mourning Morty looked upon the Hufflepuffs with smiles. Um...in Morty's case, as close as how cat can smile.

When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the desserts appear. Harry noted that there are also healthier choices for desserts. Other than those, there are the usual blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate eclairs and jam doughnut, trifle strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding— well every dessert available.

Harry helped himself to a piece of treacle tart and some Greek yogurt, because Morty seems too eager to get Harry to eat healthier. Annoying cat.

From across tables, Harry saw Hermione happily ate her yogurt with berries and explained to the other First Years how important to eat less sweet for their teeth. Neville was convinced that eating healthier will help his magical core growth, so he had been taking less greasy food and currently consumed dark chocolate coated strawberries. Dean was eating banana ice cream with gusto. Seamus decided to mix his ice cream with yogurt and granola. Only Draco doesn't take any healthier choice and seems adamant with his treacle tarts and a huge scoop of caramel with fudge ice cream—despite many times Nearly Headless Nick trying to convince him to at least take some yogurt.

On Slytherin table, Altair was chatting with Theo, Daphne, and Tracey. They were eating some dessert that Harry recognized as crème brûlée. Some of the older Slytherins were seen offering their First Years some healthy snacks. Crabbe and Goyle were devouring tons of ice cream, chocolate eclairs, and they also helped themselves with plenty of berries and nuts. Tom was enjoying some almond bites with cream and shaking his head at how childish Draco can be in the Gryffindor table.

Harry was surprised to see how subdued Ron during the feast. He didn't devour foods like the old Ron. From the conversation between a Ravenclaw prefect and Percy, Ron apparently needs to consume potion necessary to help fix his damaged magical cores before every meals and those potions should've fix his appetite due to some damaging potions that he got when he was a kid. Harry had no idea what those were, but he pitied whatever this Ron had gone through. The Ravenclaw prefects promised Percy to keep an eye on Ron's potion schedule so he wouldn't miss his dose.

"Enjoying your meal, Ron?" Percy asked softly as he walked over to Ron's spot.

Ron nodded. "Hogwarts' choices of meals are really a lot. I like that." He said as he took a spoonful of ice cream with nuts.

"I'm glad you liked it," Percy smiled. "I already spoken to your prefects, Penelope and Robert. If you need any help, come to them."

"What about my potion dosage?" Ron asked.

"I already gave all of your potions to Penelope. Go to her every time you need to drink your potions."

Ron nodded again. Before Percy return to Gryffindor table, Ron called him again. "Say, Percy?"

"Yes?"

"Er... a-are you disappointed that I'm not in Gryffindor?" Ron mumbled.

Percy smiled as he ruffled Ron's hair. "No, Ron. In fact, I am so very proud of you. Dad will be very happy once he knows you've gone to House Ravenclaw. As far as I know about Ravenclaws, they're well-known for being welcoming and encouraging of creativity, eccentricity, and individuality and being very accepting."

The Ravenclaw First Years were happy after hearing Percy said that. They were nervous at first for being in the Ravenclaw House.

Harry too smiled from the Hufflepuff table and finally resumed to eat his dessert.

* * *

At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The Hall fell silent.

"Ahem—just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you."

Harry eyed Quirrell, who suddenly looked attentive.

"First Years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore glanced in the direction of the Weasley twins.

"Our caretaker, Mr. Filch, had asked me to remind you all that no dangerous curse, jinx, and hex should be used between classes in the corridors. Last year, we have indoor rain that proved to be troublesome to all of you. And I heard that it caused several of your assignment too drenched to be able to be read?"

Several older students glared toward the Weasley twins, who were whistling with innocent looks. Percy just shook his head at the twins' attitude.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their House teams should contact Madam Hooch," Dumbledore continued. "Anyone who brought their own brooms of course. We still can't trust our own school brooms."

Some First Years groaned that the fact they can't tryout for Quidditch this year yet because they're not allowed to bring their brooms.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds due to some highly dangerous experiment that was conducted there. I heard that it emitted a rather toxic gas thanks to that and trying to inhale it will cause instant death—or so as I've been reported."

Murmurs and whispers can be heard throughout the Great Hall. The Ravenclaws were speculating of what kind of gas that will do such things and guessing what kind of experiment and who were conducting that.

'_Oh well, at least Dumbledore gave some good reason for the students to not go into the forbidden corridor instead of just telling them to avoid it unless they want to die a very painful death.'_ Harry mused.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore.

The other teacher's smiles had become rather fixed.

'_Oh no... not the school song!' _Harry groaned.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore. "and off we go!"

Harry grumbled a bit as he sang the infamous Hogwarts song.

With Star Wars Imperial March tune.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: Slytherin's description and part of Hufflepuff's description are from a sorting quiz that I found on Tumblr. It was much more deeper than the one in Pottermore and honestly, the quiz really analyze your personalities like psychology quiz. Kudos to that one person who created it! It was very poetic. **

**Link here if you want to take(remove spaces and parentheses): https: (/ /) uquiz. com(/) oz0xOu**

**Also if guys are confused, Tom Gaunt is actually Tom Riddle from another universe (like Harry). And Quirrellmort thought that Tom is an impersonator. **


	8. Chapter 8

_Harry found himself sucked into a strange flashback-like dream again. This time, he was in McGonagall's office, much to his confusion. He saw said Professor and a Fifth-year student. He gasped as he realized said student was young Peter Pettigrew._

_Harry was even more confused to see a rather different looking young Peter Pettigrew. Unlike the one he saw in Snape's Pensieve memory, this Peter looked slightly taller, but still pudgy. His hair looked like a lion mane due to its 'fuzziness'. He also doesn't have any rat-like face, which what made Harry almost couldn't recognize him at first._

"_I was thinking of making my own shop, Professor," Young Peter said. "I've got Sirius to be my partner and we've got this idea to sell some joke items and any kind of toys."_

_McGonagall was torn whether she's proud of Pettigrew's initiative or exasperated that they basically will encourage students to prank more in the future._

_Pettigrew seems to notice the rather blank stare that McGonagall gave to him as he hurriedly added, "or I could be a spell-crafter. Or Ward Master."_

_..._

_The dream shifted and this time Harry saw his father and Peter, arguing._

"_WHAT THE HELL, JAMES?" Peter shouted. "I can't believe you used my spell on Snape! I told you several times it's too dangerous!"_

"_Well, it's just Snivellus, Pete," James said. "and he deserved it! All those dark spells he must've learned—"_

"_My spell can be considered dark spell too if you used it like that!" Peter growled. "'Organs-cleaning' spell is supposed to be my thesis for my Arithmancy Mastery and Healing Mastery. It's not supposed to be used on public yet! Now I've got disqualified on _both_ thanks to you, you prat!"_

"_Come on, Petey... You don't need those stupid Master degrees to get a job. I can help you get a job—"_

_Peter just punched James on his face before he stomped off._

"_Fuck you, James _Rotter_. Maybe I should've befriended Snape instead. At least he understands the importance of having great grades to get great jobs!"_

* * *

Harry then woke up, startled. It was another of those memory dream, but why he got it on the first place? He can understand if those dreams are to help him adapting on this universe, but why he got dreams about the events before he was born as well? What exactly the Dimension Alternative Bureau wants with him?

"Oh well, might as well get dressed up before breakfast." Harry murmured and then stood up from his four-post bed.

He personally liked the Hufflepuff dorm. Instead of the vicious bright red color paint that hurt his eyes in Gryffindor dorm, he liked the calm yellow and cozy brown that were chosen for Hufflepuff dorm's walls. The dorms, like its common room, were adorned with plants hanging and resting all about the room. It makes Harry felt like he was in a Hobbit's house.

'_How strange that Hufflepuff showing much more about being magical dorm than Gryffindor's,'_ Harry thought. _'Gryffindor dorm is nothing more than just an ordinary dorm with color red. They do have moving portraits, but that's it.'_

Harry also loved its common room. Makes him feel like at home, cozy and welcoming.

Last night was rather surprising for him. Not only he and the other Hufflepuff First Years were greeted warmly by the older Hufflepuff students as soon as they arrived to their common room, his new Head of House, Pomona Sprout also did a welcome speech for them, apparently as part of their orientation. Harry wondered though of why McGonagall or even the older Gryffindor never done any of that in his original universe before. They were just being led to their dorm and were told to sleep. They didn't even bother to make the new students feel welcomed.

'_Then again, McGonagall was never being helpful for me when I needed her the most. I hope the adults in this universe are more approachable.'_ Harry thought.

Harry took a shower and get dressed in his student robes, now trimmed with Hufflepuff's color. It was early morning and there is no student in the common room yet. Perhaps he can start his day by reading his books and makes some plan of what he should try in this new universe.

"I wonder if I can get into Quidditch team in my First Year again," Harry mumbled. "but I guess not. Professor Sprout isn't a big fan in Quidditch like McGonagall is, but perhaps a different circumstance can do that."

He then wrote in his notebook of a list of what he should do.

_\- Be polite to Snape and read ahead for Potion class._

_\- Getting to know other students in other Houses._

_\- Get the Marauder's Map from the Twin (but what if it ended in other's hands?)_

_\- Practice with my new wands—try to get used with the Laurel wand._

_\- Try to find out about what really happened at Halloween 1981. (Is Wormtail still the traitor?)_

_\- Try to find Remus's current whereabouts. (and why his name wasn't mentioned in Mum's will)_

_\- What happened to Dad's Will?_

_\- What exactly Dad had done that caused the Potter's House Elves to dislike him? (is it possible that he had done somethings that caused other people—other than Snape—to hate him as well?)_

_\- Try to get in touch with Sirius_

_\- Try to get in touch with Aunt Petunia._

_\- Try to find out if I do have magical guardians/godparents or not._

_\- Get scheduled for Inheritance Test in Gringotts._

Harry mulled over of what he should put into his list, scribbled off things that after he rethought again isn't exactly urgent to do, and try to compose a letter to Gringotts' Director to get that Inheritance Test appointment.

By the time he was finished with the letter, a Fifth-Year prefect came down to the common room with Arithmancy book. No doubt going to do revision for his OWL.

'_Oh right! I can choose Arithmancy for my elective in Third Year. Divination is a complete joke no matter if it's easy O class,'_ Harry looked thoughtful. _'Hmm... maybe I can try Ancient Runes as well? They sounded more interesting than Care of Magical Creatures.'_

"Morning, Harry," the Fifth-Year prefect—Gabriel Truman greeted. "Sleep well?"

"Very much so," Harry grinned. "I'm just very excited. Learning about magic, wow!"

Truman smiled at Harry's enthusiasm. "Magic is indeed amazing. I too was as excited as you when I was First Year. Well, except OWLs and NEWTs. They're just stress induced tests."

"Oh, is that why you brought your textbooks here?" He pointed out.

Truman grimaced. "Yeah... This year would be my OWL year and I have to get good grades so I can get to NEWT classes. Right now, studying magic is quite a chore for me. Sorry if I accidentally burst your joy. But magic is still amazing to learn."

Harry mentally pitied him. He remembered all too well how stressful OWLs were in his old universe. He didn't take NEWTs due to him immediately take the Auror training instead—but he did hear how exhausting NEWT tests were from Hermione, who insisted to attain her NEWTs.

'_Oh Merlin! I'm going to retake my OWLs again!'_

* * *

Dean was happy to be sorted to Gryffindor. While he was a little bit disappointed that almost all of his new friends were sorted to other Houses, he can still meet them at the Great Hall and classes. Besides, Hermione and Neville were sorted into the same House as him and he and Neville had made friends with Seamus and Zacharias. Seamus is an okay bloke in his opinion and while Zach was cold to him at first, he turned out okay as well.

But the problem is the one named Draco Malfoy.

It is obvious that Draco hated him and Hermione because they're what he called 'Mudblood'. Draco tried to influence Zach to side with him, since he is a Pureblood like him, but Zach refused—apparently he found Muggle planes way cooler than the latest flying broom and decided to be neutral at best toward Muggleborns and Muggle-raised.

Zach had been asking Hermione about planes, which said girl was more than happy to answer because she liked being sought out for her knowledge and being helpful to her peers. She also told Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil about the latest Muggle fashions—which made both girls immediately pulled her into their discussion on what to improve in witches' current fashion.

Hermione couldn't believe that she was having so much fun talking about different cut and cloths when she previously thought that fashions and makeovers are beneath her.

Draco was annoyed because he couldn't get Zacharias Smith to follow him and sneering at Neville Longbottom for being too close with Hermione and Dean, so he ended up distancing himself from the rest of the First Years.

The next morning however, Draco looked pale as if he dreaded of something that will come next. When Seamus asked, he just mumbled something about writing letter to his mother and hoping that his father doesn't find out that he is a Lion.

Other than that, though, Dean and Hermione are happy to be in Gryffindor.

* * *

Ron was having mixed feelings regarding his Sorting into Ravenclaw. The common room and dormitories are very neat and in order—which made him nervous for some reason—but it's comfortable and he was surprised to find himself able to sleep restfully.

Probably because he had drunk his Sleeping Draught before bed but that's beside the point.

His dorm-mates; Terry Boot, Michael Corner, and Anthony Goldstein are kind enough to remind him to keep to his potion schedule, but he also aware that they didn't know how to strike a conversation with him without offending him.

Ron didn't mind, but he couldn't help but feeling a little bit lonely in Ravenclaw tower.

He remembered that he has his health document to be given immediately to Madam Pomfrey, Hogwarts' mediwitch. Well, maybe he could ask Prefect Penelope to give him pointer of where the Hospital Wing is located.

* * *

Altair Black had finished his letter to his father, about his Sorting to Slytherin, his new friends, and about the terrible behavior of his cousin Draco Malfoy to Ally Ronald Weasley and to newly revealed Heir Thomas Gaunt.

'_I wonder if Father is fine with me befriending Heir Harry Potter?'_ Altair thought, but mentally shook his head. _'Nah, I don't think Father will be mind. He only hated James Potter after all, not his son.'_

Although Altair is curious of how his father's enmity toward James Potter even happened on the first place. According to what Grandmother Walburga told, James Potter used to be his best mate.

On the same time, Tom Gaunt write a letter to his father, convincing him to think things through before making any moves toward the Malfoys.

His reason? _'Heir Draco Malfoy is obviously can't think for himself without holding his father's hand like 5 years old on a park. He can spew his father's name 10 times in one conversation and that's worrying. For an heir to Noble family, he was too spoiled.'_

Tom sighed as he finished the letter. Draco Malfoy had horribly reminded him of that wazzock Billy Stubbs.

'_I guess every universe has its own prats.' _He thought.

Tom then looked at both Vincent Crabbe and Greg Goyle, who looked lost and confused. They must've been tasked by their parents to be guards for Malfoy in Hogwarts, but since said boy had been sorted in another House, they couldn't do anything.

Remembering what the Hat said, perhaps they can be benefited by staying away from Draco. After all, the Hat indeed said that they are far more careful than he is.

Perhaps Tom can offer tutoring for them. They looked like good fellows and obviously more than just bodyguards.

* * *

Sally was skipping when she came down to the common room. She greeted at Harry and commented of how wonderful this day would be.

"Truman said there's going to be a tour around Hogwarts for First Years," Harry said. "and something about medical check-ups."

Sally was eager at the tour, but slightly worried at the mention of check-ups. "Will it hurt? I'm scared at syringes, or maybe the magical way will be different?" Sally wondered.

"I can assure you there will be no syringe," Harry smiled. "Healers are different than Muggle doctors. They can cast some sort of diagnosing charm and spell potions into our stomach. They also have potions that can heal more sickness than Muggle's medicines. No injection involved."

Sally was relieved after hearing that. "Oh, thank God. I wouldn't mind drinking any nasty potions as long as I don't get injected."

"Why you don't like syringe?" Harry asked. "I'm fine with it."

"It feels like I'm being stabbed," She explained. "I have been immunized since I was a toddler. My parents insisted that I've got every vaccine available, so I won't get terrible disease. But my skin is highly sensitive, so every injection is painful."

Harry nodded at that. _'I wonder if I ever got my inoculation in this universe?'_

They talked some more when Susan dragged a rather sleepy Hannah to the common room, followed by Justin. They greeted Susan and Justin and giggled at the sleepy Hannah.

"Will she be fine?" Sally asked as she poked at Hannah's nose.

Susan nodded. "Hannah is a heavy sleeper. The only way to make her conscious enough is by foods."

"Zzzz... muffins...zzzz." Hannah snore talked. Her mouth was gaping wide open, with a trail of drools from its side.

"I wonder how many pencils she can hold in her mouth?" Justin snickered, causing the others to laugh as well.

"Only one way to find out!" Sally pulled out her stationary and poured her pencils to the table.

* * *

Pansy Parkinson was sitting at the Slytherin table when she was greeted with the most astonishing view of four Hufflepuffs being chased by an irate Hufflepuff with— what could be—30 pencils stuffed on her mouth.

"I wonder how that happen?" she asked herself.


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR NOTE: I encourage everyone to review, but I will not accept guest reviews.**

* * *

_Days later at Diagon Alley..._

"How remarkable!" Ollivander exclaimed as he examined the beautiful white goldish feather on his hand. "The one and only Thunderbird tail feather! Best for Transfiguration."

"I'm glad you loved it, Garrick," another old man said as Ollivander put the feather back to its box. "it's not cheap unfortunately. As I had to take care the large amount of paperwork from MACUSA first before able to bring this to Britain."

"I'm really sorry for your trouble but thank you for—" but Ollivander was cut off suddenly by a wizard barged into his shop.

"Garrick! I need your help!" The wizard panted.

"Ah, Preston. What's wrong? It's something wrong in your shop?" Ollivander asked.

"Y-yes. Do you remember the Horned Serpent horn's shard that I gave to you few months ago?" Preston asked, now calmed down.

"Hmmm. Yes, I do. In fact, I made the most beautiful wand using it as its core three days after you gave it to me. Why?"

"W-well... my Horned Serpent, he was throwing tantrum. Said, he wants to be with his bonded wizard. Apparently, he had become his Familiar. Say... you said you made a wand of it? Did you sell it?"

Ollivander's eyes widened. "Bonded wizard? Wait, hold on a second let me check my list." He rushed to his worktable and pulled out his ledger, which listed all the wands he had sold and to whom. "Indeed, I sold it to a new Hogwarts student. Holly and Horned Serpent horn's shard, eleven inches, nice and supple to Mr. Harry Potter."

Preston grabbed the list to see it. "What the hell, Garrick? You sold the horn's shard wand to _eleven_ years old?!"

Ollivander just shrugged. "It was the only core compatible with his magic." He didn't mention the Thestral hair.

Preston, the Magical Menagerie shopkeeper groaned at that. "Damn it. Now I have to write to Headmaster Dumbledore to ask for permit to send Horned Serpent to Hogwarts. How to tell him delicately that one of his First Year had unknowingly bonded to a Horned Serpent?"

"Oh shite." The other wizard who brought Thunderbird tail feather winced at the thought of a magical aquatic snake roaming around the school full of children.

* * *

The next few days after the Sorting Feast are filled with activities. Harry had taken to like the introduction to Hogwarts, considering it as very informational. He had taken the medical check-up along with the other First Years and was relieved to see that he had all the inoculation needed to both Muggle and Magical diseases completed. Madam Pomfrey had giving him a clean bill of health, something that was rare to him before—still wondering why no one spotted his obvious case of malnutrition, bruises, and broken bones in his former universe. Then again, there was a possibility that Dumbledork of his former universe may had confunded Madam Pomfrey.

The tour around Hogwarts was also helpful as it helped the First Years to navigate around the school without fear to get lost. There are still needs to stick around with older students—Ron had to always stick with the prefects due to his conditions.

Unsurprisingly, Hermione ran immediately to the Library. But when she was about to grab a book from the upper years' shelves, Madam Irma Pince stopped and chided her. She also advised Hermione not to read the books not for her level yet as trying to practice the spells not suitable with her currently growing magical cores will only damage the cores. Hermione was sullen, but nonetheless agreed to abide to Madam Pince's words.

Harry was surprised to find that First Years don't have their class schedules yet. According to Hufflepuff prefects, one whole week was dedicated for orientation and introduction to Hogwarts. It doesn't matter whether you're raised in Magical world or living in Muggle world, you still need this orientation. Each new student was given a mini map of the school so they can try to navigate and discover each important room all by themselves. The Hufflepuffs turned this opportunity into some sort of scavenger game, where they must discover and name every room they can find in Hogwarts, based on the list given. The older students promised to bring some of the famous Honeydukes' candies to the winner.

Apparently, the idea of scavenger game was made by Hufflepuffs to Hufflepuffs only as Harry saw that the other Houses done a different thing to help their First Years to navigate through the school. Slytherins as usual walks in large group of First Years with their prefect leading them. Ravenclaws were divided in each small groups of First Years, each with their own prefects as they show around the school to the First Years like a museum.

Harry isn't surprised when he didn't find Gryffindors' older students trying to help their First Years. Not surprise at all.

Peeves the Poltergeist is still annoying as ever, but with the addition of Mourning Morty always chasing the ancient poltergeist away, Peeves almost had no time to prank the First Years. Harry could've sworn that the ghost kitty seems to be enjoying the thrill of hunting the poltergeist. There was a small light of mischief coming from his cat eyes.

And when Morty was chasing Peeves, some of the passing ghosts stop for a moment to watch and laughed at the unfortunate poltergeist.

At least this universe Argus Filch is more tolerable as he just ignored the students completely and focus on getting even at Peeves and cleaning the hallways. His cat, Mrs. Norris just watched the students then walked away before she excitedly joining Morty to chase Peeves.

The Hufflepuff schedules are different than the Gryffindor's, obviously. But the point of those classes is still the same as the one from his former universe. History of Magic is still boring—though Hannah found that they could just ignored the ghost and do their own studies without getting sleepy.

Astronomy still taught at night. Harry wondered why the school telescopes aren't updated to newer ones—he remembered that some muggle telescopes can help them see planets and stars even at day. When he brought this issue to Professor Sinistra, she only looked sad at him and gave him 5 points for his thoughtfulness before she murmured something about the Board of Governors never send any fund to help Hogwarts.

Charms is still a wonderful class. Professor Flitwick is still as cheerful as Harry remembered and he still gave an excited squeak as he reached Harry's name. The first lesson is more about introduction to Charms in general so nothing to do with his new wands yet. Harry had left his Laurel wand in his school trunk, secured, and locked in his strongest locking spell and protection ward. No one will question why he needs such things for his trunk, after all it's not unusual for a student to bring their family heirloom and rings (as long as they're not dark magic) to school and must leave it in their trunks before their classes.

Herbology is also about introduction to the class and what they should expect in Herbology. Professor Sprout told them that they need to bring their favorite plants by the next class. Sally was excited as she told him that she will write to her mum about sending her potted marigold to school. Justin also eager to show them his bonsai tree. Neville was confused, but also very curious of the plants that they had mentioned, he then asked Hermione about them and one long explanation later, Neville is now looking forward for next week Herbology class.

"There's no bonsai tree in Wizarding World, Nev?" Dean asked.

"I just heard about it today!" Neville stated. "I guess because Japanese plants aren't that well known here. Until Hermione explained them to me, I am now wondering where to get one!"

Draco just sneered at Neville, but everyone ignored him. Nobody wants to befriend Draco. Even Zacharias refused to speak with Draco despite of being fellow Pureblood. Zach instead spoke to Sally about her marigold and expressed how he wishes to see one. Draco also had tried influence Ernest Macmillan, another Pureblood, to abandon the Muggleborns, but Ernie refused.

"Sod off, Malfoy!" Ernie simply said before he chatted excitedly with Dean and Hermione and asked about how they feel being sorted in Gryffindor.

Draco spend the rest of the afternoon, sulking.

Transfiguration class is still just like before, with Professor McGonagall being her usual strict and clever. She also demonstrated her skill by changing her desk into a pig and back again. After taking a lot of complicated notes, the students were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle.

Harry frowned. _'I wonder what will happen if I try to use my magic to do First Year lessons? Will it become too powerful?'_ He thought, scared at the thought of accidentally burst his needle with his 25 years old magical cores.

When Professor McGonagall saw Harry did not try to transfigure his match yet, the Transfiguration Professor frowned. "Mr. Potter, why didn't you try to transform your match yet?"

"Oh, er... sorry, Professor." Harry held his wand on top of his match, he waved a little and the match turn a silvery needle, complete with green snake engravings.

The other students looked shocked, Harry was a little relieved that he didn't combust his match, and Professor McGonagall examined the needle and gave him a rare smile. "Wonderful work, Mr. Potter. 10 points to Hufflepuff for your creativity."

"Woah, Harry!" Justin looked at Harry's needle, astonished. "How did you do that? I can only turn my match into silver colored."

"Eh... I only envisioned what kind of needle I want my match turn into," Harry tried to explain. "and let my magic do the rest."

"So, all I have to do is to imagine what needle I want my match turn into?"

"Yes, I guess it is." Harry nodded.

Justin looked thoughtful for a moment as he stared at his silver colored match, before he waved his wand in the right movement and then his match turn into a sharp, pointy, silvery needle. But his needle also included with two pairs of yellow stripes on its side.

"I did it!" He cheered.

Professor McGonagall looked to Justin's needle and gave the Hufflepuff another smile. "Another excellent needle, Mr. Finch-Fletchley. 5 points to Hufflepuff," she turned to Harry. "And that is an excellent explanation to your friend, Mr. Potter. Another 5 points to you."

By the end of the class, almost everyone manages to turn their matches into their needles after hearing Harry's explanation, each with added decorations from their imagination. Professor McGonagall was very satisfied with the results and decided not to give them homework yet.

Harry didn't look forward to his DADA class, since Professor Quirrell is the one who's teaching and Harry already know that Voldemort had possessed Quirrell already—he could smell something rotten coming out of that turban, despite many garlic string Quirrell had to wear around his neck. He had heard from several Gryffindor and Slytherin regarding of that class, that they can't understand a single thing from him, the classroom smelled awful like in garlic factory, and that he seems to be hating Tom Gaunt, as said Professor kept singling him out from the other students.

"I don't like how Quirrell looked at Gaunt," Altair explained during lunch. "he looked like he's ready to hex or curse Gaunt. Why the Board approved of him on the first place?"

"I heard because he was a Professor for Muggle Studies before. He took a sabbatical leave a year before he takes Defense Against Dark Arts." Daphne said.

Tom wasn't afraid with how Quirrell treated him, but it did make him nervous. After the first Slytherin-Gryffindor DADA class, Tom was never alone without one or more Slytherin with him. Gryffindor couldn't blame him for it. Draco tried to tease Tom about him being a coward, but the other Gryffindor shushed Draco before he goes further. During the Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw DADA class, Harry didn't feel any headache like before when Quirrell turned his back on him—which is a relief in his opinion.

'_I really am not a Horcrux anymore! Wicked!' _He thought. But his Holly and Horned Serpent's horn shard wand kept emitting a low musical tone every time Quirrell was closer to him, which indicated that Quirrellmort still pose a danger to him. Luckily, only he can hear the song of his wand.

'_I should've brought my Laurel wand with me instead...'_ Harry thought.

* * *

Double Potions with Ravenclaw on Friday and Harry wondered if it was left intentional by the D.A.B or not.

"I heard that Professor Snape always favors the Slytherin because he's their Head of House," Hannah said as she grabbed an oatmeal for her porridge. "I'm not sure if it's true or not."

"He's a Potion Master and he's professional in his field. I don't think he will do that." Susan replied.

"Then explain to me why other Houses always got their points taken by him?" Hannah challenged.

"I think it's more because Potion is a dangerous subject," Ernie said as he grabbed three hash browns and scrambled eggs with bacons. "My dad told me that only idiots manage to explode their cauldrons if they're disregard the basic safety rules. I heard that Gryffindors always like that, which is the reason why Professor Snape disliked them."

"Oh, that makes sense." Hannah looked thoughtful as she ate her breakfast.

"I hope Neville is okay," Harry murmured. "I heard from Dean that he got his cauldron exploded thanks to Malfoy tampering his potion. Now Neville is in Hospital Wing getting treated because his face just sprouted tentacles and his hair turned into spikes thanks to the potion malfunctions."

"Why Malfoy is such a jerk like that? Even to his own House!" Sally stated.

"Malfoy doesn't like to be in Gryffindor," Ernie explained. "His family always went to Slytherin and I think its Malfoy way to rebel against his Sorting. He wants to prove to the Sorting Hat that he is more than worthy to be in Slytherin."

"But it just keeps proving to the Hat that his Sorting is right," Susan chewed her scrambled egg. "he got the Gryffindor recklessness right."

Harry just shook his head. "Well, Malfoy would get what's coming to him if he keeps doing it."

"I agree." Susan nodded.

* * *

Harry was pleasantly surprised to see how different Potion classroom looked like. It almost looked like the one from his former universe, but with added shelves for protection robes, goggles, and extra dragon-hide gloves for those who need it. The room is much brighter thanks to the added light that safe enough for the most hazardous potion ingredients. And there are ventilations too!

"Whoa! It's like in Chemistry lab!" Justin stated. His remarks though confused several magical raised and Purebloods around him.

Before they could ask Justin however, Professor Snape suddenly swoop in and gestured everyone to take a seat. "Sit down. Now."

And with the same strict, deep commanding voice that Harry was familiar with. It made him shudder a little.

Like in every class, Snape started the class by taking the roll call, telling each name that he called to grab their protective robe and gloves and then return to their seats. He practically ordered for them to put on their goggles/mask that they brought with them immediately—and it's not in the derisive tone, Harry had to admit. Even better, he didn't pause at Harry's name like Flitwick nor even sneering at Harry. He just glanced at him for a while before return to his list.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began his traditional introduction speech. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death—if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Harry mentally rolled his eyes at that. Of course, Snape will call them dunderheads. Is every Snape from every universe always call students that?

There was more silence followed his speech.

Snape then scanned through the students in front of him before he finally settled. "Mr. Potter."

"Er... Yes, sir?" Harry looked up. _'Oh no. Will this be like the last time?!'_

"From my little speech to you and your peers, name me a potion that has the effect to bewitching mind."

Harry raised his eyebrows at that. "Would that be... 'Amortentia'?"

"Hmm... good answer. Amortentia does made the drinker developed an obsession to the ones the potion intended to. It confounded their mind to make them think so," Snape nodded. "that's a Sixth-Year material. I would expect your answer to be as in First Year material, Mr. Potter. But 2 points to Hufflepuff nonetheless."

Harry was stunned at the Potion Master's answer and the points he gave!

He turned to the Ravenclaw side. "Mr. Boot, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"From goat's stomach, sir?" Terry answered. He was a little uncertain too.

"Is that an answer or a guess?"

"An answer, sir."

"Good. Because it's correct. 2 points to Ravenclaw."

Harry sighed in relieved. It seems this Snape will be different as well. He's more professional too as he didn't visibly show any dislikes or hatred toward Harry or didn't let himself see Harry as James Potter look-alike.

'_This is the Potion class I've been looking forward to!'_ Harry thought, happily. Yes, during his First Year in his former universe, Potion was one of the classes he was looking forward to— other than DADA, but Snape made him hate it after one session.

"Mr. Weasley. What would you get if you put powdered solids of _Theobroma cacao _with milk extracted from farm animals?" Snape asked to Ron. He had asked to several other students with different questions of Potion. Some managed to answer and get 2 points and there are some that unable to answer. But instead of lashing out like from his old universe, Snape patiently explained the right answers and told them to write it in their notes.

Ron looked at Snape, incredulously. "But that would make... Hot chocolate!"

"That is correct, Mr. Weasley," Snape smirked at the looks of loss from his students' faces. "before we delve further to the art of potion-making, let's review some safety protocols and basic cutting and stirring techniques by doing this simple recipe." He spelled the blackboard behind him and a written recipe appear of it. The Muggleborns read the recipe and was stunned.

"I want you all to make hot chocolate from scratch. The recipe is in the board, but if you had made one before I may allow you to do it without following this recipe. Those who are quite particular with their cocoa... there are caramel syrup, hazelnut, vanilla syrup in the back."

Harry just gaped. So, they are just going to make hot cocoa in Potion class?!

Oh well, no complaining there. At least it's not Felix Felicis.


End file.
